Skin and Bones
by KieraControversy
Summary: Kagome is harassed by the popular clique. With her newly aquired low self worth Kagome turns towards anorexia and bulimia for comfort. When lies and baggy clothes can no longer hide her disorder, can she find no beauty in skin and bones?
1. New Taste

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Like I said on my profile I would post the first chapter of this story and when I get back from my vacation I will type up what I wrote there. This is my very first fan fiction and I do want to become a better writer so yes the following is wanted

Constructive Criticism, Corrections, Comments, and generally Nice things. Flamers will be caught, tied up, cooked and slightly seasoned with some oregano :)

Yeah, since this is my first story it will probably suck but no harm done in trying. It was really hard to start this one off, so please keep in mind I AM TRYING!!

Also

Kenji's character is based on this boy:

i171./albums/u297/krs199210/anime/somedood.jpg

Mr. Takahashi looks like him, only a bit more awkward. :) drools : i109./albums/n77/Angellover02/Anime men/anime.jpg

Rumiko looks like this girl :

i22./albums/b336/tigerarrow/Anime Pictures/Girls/School girls/schoolgirlstudy.jpg

Maika looks like this girl : i143./albums/r140/Dragonflame-Crystal/angermanagementME.jpg

Everyone is 16 in this story, and if you want any more info (Which I doubt you do!) just ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or the pictures above. I do own this stories specific plot but not its category (I suppose that belongs to everyone hmm?)

Summary : After over-hearing a few school mates Kagome begins to diet. When she takes it too far will Inuyasha be able to save her before it's too late?

So without further adue, on with the story!

"Did you hear about the new boy?" said Ayumi ecstatically.

"No, what about him?" replied Kagome pretending to care.

"He is sooo cute! Every girl in this school is going to go after him! I hope he likes me!" chirped in Eri as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

"There is no use going crazy about some boy" said Kagome sheepishly.

"Kagome is right, you two don't even know what he is like! Let's just get to class already." shouted an angry Yuka.

Kagome and her best friends all walked into math class and sat down. In the back of Kagome's mind she couldn't help but wonder how cute this boy really was. She had been crushing on Inuyasha for so long, but didn't think that he liked her back one bit. He constantly fought with her and was so rarely sweet, so maybe it was time to look into someone new….

_**BANG**_

Kagome looked up quickly restraining the urge to shout at the person responsible for waking her out of her thoughts. The classroom had door slammed shut and her slightly awkward teacher Mr. Takahashi walked in flustered and out of breath as usual… but she couldn't help but notice the absolutely gorgeous boy walk in behind him.

The boy had unruly black hair that looked as soft as a feather, a small nose and lips pressed tight together in a line as if he would refuse to say anything at all. And his eyes, his bright green eyes shone with a will and might so intense that Kagome couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Everyone say hello too Kenji Nakamura" said Mr. Takahashi as if he had a gun to his head while he said it. Darting his eyes back and forth over his students preparing for the reactions he knew he would see.

All of the boys either squinted their eyes in envy or widened them in awe. All of the girls blushed either a bright red or a soft pink and giggled like a child.

"Yo." he said coolly, increasing the count of giggles and glares before he sat down in the wooden desk in front of Kagome.

The lesson proceeded as usua,l though nobody would have noticed if it didnt considering how occupied they were. Every single person would stare at Kenji at the very least once in jealousy or lust. At one point he had turned around to Kagome, flashed a smile that melted her heart and asked for a pencil. Kagome nodded like a bobble head and smiled as wide as she could like a complete idiot while she went to grab her pencil out of her yellow backpack. She gave the pencil to him shouting and giggling to not worry about returning it. He had looked at her quizzically and then like she was insane and turned around.

Kagome went into deep thought and filled her head with "_Oh my god Kagome NICE GOING! He thinks you're a complete moron! No way will he ever like you now!! Ugh… If there was something I could do to make him like me…_

**RING **

The bell woke Kagome out of her self anger. She grabbed her books and walked into the hallway, still mentally kicking herself for her moment of complete stupidity. Once she had arrived at her locker she dumped her backpack into her locker and took out some money before slamming the door shut in rage and taking a moment to breathe.

"Kags wait up!" shouted Eri, Yuka and Ayumi in unison.

Kagome skidded to a halt and they all walked together to the cafeteria, chatting about the new boy and how cute and sweet he seemed. When they had walked into the cafeteria they all practically ran to order their food with a crowd of hungry students hot on their trail. Scanning over the signs as quickly as possible with her chocolate brown eyes Kagome started blurting out what she wanted without even registering what she was saying. Soon enough they all sat down and Kagome began to chow down.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" said Ayumi in a kind but warning voice.

"Uhh… yeah?" Kagome spoke cautiously, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Oh, well that's fine! If you want to stuff yourself to death go ahead!" Ayumi exclaimed in a joking manner that Kagome didn't seem to pick up on.

Once her friends were done eating Kagome told them she was going to stay and do some studying. They all agreed that it was fine and walked off to enjoy the rest of their lunch period.

"_Maybe I do eat a little too much… could it be that I have become fat?" _Thought Kagome worriedly, looking down at her stomach that was full to the hilt with food.

Brushing off the thought Kagome strolled over to the vending machines and to get a bottle of water. That's when she heard a comment that would ruin her life.

"Kagome needs to put down the fork, what a fat ass!" said Rumiko with a shrill laugh following. Rumiko was draped over Kenji who was sitting with the large popular crowd.

Kagome gasped and dropped her water bottle as her vision blurred with salty tears. She tried not to let any slip as she bent down to pick it up.

"Hey hey. Your going to make her upset!" said Kenji.

Kagome perked up just a little bit thinking maybe she isn't that fat and that maybe he did like her. Kagome started to walk to her table and meal until as she heard a comment that would stab her through heart and cause her the most pain she had known.

"Really, I would probably cry too, if I had a stomach the size of the ocean blue!" he finished, making the entire crowd laugh hysterically.

Finally the last insult made it's impact as she heard the second in command to the queen bee Rumiko, Maika yell at her "Kagome, you better ditch that yellow backpack! Somebody is going to mistake you for a taxi!"

Kagome ran out of the cafeteria and hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks endlessly. Those words felt like a dagger going through her self confidence. All she could do was wonder if everyone thought that about her, and what she could do about it.

Once arriving at her home she was relieved to find a note saying everyone would be gone until that evening. Kagome ran up the stairs and flung herself onto her large bed, landing with a loud thud.

"Does everybody think I'm a blimp?? Why hasn't anyone told me until now? No wonder Inuyasha doesn't like me, I'm a whale!" she shouted at no one, trying to stop the tears that would not stop falling. Suddenly she got up and walked over to her full length mirror.

"Oh my god! I am fat!! Why didn't I see this before?!" she screamed in furry. Just as quickly as she had walked over to her mirror she was running over to her bathroom scale.

And there in red letters she saw 130 pounds. (I don't know what type of measurement they use so lets just say it's pounds!)

"No! No it can't be! I am fat!" Kagome screamed in disbelief.

"There has to be a way, there just has to be a way!" she cried out. And before she knew it she was hovering over her toilet, tears making small splashes in the water. Jolting foreword she released her lunch from her stomach. Over and over for 20 minutes she shoved 2 fingers into her throat trying to coax the food out. Once she had finally finished she backed up against the wall crying the most heart breaking sobs you would ever hear. She no longer felt the weight in her stomach and she was convinced she had done the right thing. Grabbing onto the seat she lifted herself up and flushed away the evidence and brushed her teeth.

"Well I can't keep doing this… somebody will find out and stop me. But maybe I can do something else?" Kagome said pleasantly. Surfing the web she finally found a website, that would contribute to her undoing.

Well I should leave it at that I suppose! How long was it? Let me know if the chapters should be shorter or longer. I thought I would make it as long to make up for the delay. I am going to attempt to get 1 more chapter up before I leave but if I don't I will update with 2 chapters when I get back. Sorry my AN at the beginning was so long but I thought if you don't want to read it you could just ignore it :P So how was the prologue for my story? Good, Bad? Meh? Keep in mind if you are going to criticize you need to say something nice too :P Braces self Alright! Review!!


	2. Falling Deeper

**Hey everyone**

**Hello everyone, I am back from my vacation! Bad news, my writing book got lost while I was there so I had to start this chapter from scratch.. I must say that I enjoy this chapter much more but I sure do not know. Also, I may have forgotten that this is taking place in Kagome's time. Inuyasha is still hanyou and I know this confuses A LOT of people, but bear with me XD**

**Authorness/Really loud yelling**

_Thoughts/Computer Speak/Dreams/Flashbacks _**(lol.)**

IMPORTANT STUFF AND ALL THAT JAZZ.

**Also, just a random fact. I was listening to the song My Skin - Natalie Merchant while writting this chapter, so anything that went a little deeper than the surface was because of the inspiration of this song :P I reccomed you listen to it because it's a really nice song. You can thank it for getting this up tonight :P!**

**...**

Kagome shakily placed her hand on the computer mouse as if it held the key to a feather weight.

"_Some images, links, text and thinspiration may be considered triggering in nature."_

For a brief moment Kagome paused. Did she really want to go through with this? Is she over reacting? Glancing over at her reflection in the mirror she quickly made up her mind. That was when she laid her eyes on the harsh yet comforting words "You are fat and disgusting, but I will grant you a feather weight".

Kagome dove straight into the website, reading all the diets and exercise routines and marveling at all of the models with a BMI close to 17 or under.

The messages of fat and thin began to burrow themselves into her poor corrupted mind until she heard someone burst in the door behind her.

"Kagome, why did you skip school!" shouted an obviously angry Hanyou while stumbling over some clothes and schoolbooks. (Well, not quite the dramatic gasping moment, but I couldn't let him calmly walk In could I!?)

"Inuyasha I just over heard a few people talking and I wanted to leave, Not really that big of a deal considering you skip all the time." Kagome passed coolly while quickly shutting off the computer monitor, afraid that even the smallest slip up would reveal the one thing she was now clinging onto.

"Who was talking about you? What did they say? Why did it upset you? It was that stupid new guy wasn't it?!" Fussed an annoyed Inuyasha while tapping his claws on her table ever so calmly, giving off the impression he would blow any moment.

"It's nothing Inuyasha, butt out of it."

An awkward silence passed over the room at Kagome's sudden outburst. Usually she would find his worrying the most adorable thing in the world and hold onto it in her mind for an eternity, but suddenly she found somebody wanting to delve into previous events annoying. **(I know what everybody is going to say, she is going through so many changes so fast, but really some people are different from others and that's how I reacted so Blegh on yous :P)**

"Alright. Well I have a surprise for you." Inuyasha spoke while glancing away, trying to not give off the impression that he was excited.

"Oh?" said Kagome while getting up shakily to sit on her soft, forgiving bed.

"While your mother is out on business I'm going to stay here, she is leaving very quickly so go say your goodbyes now." Said Inuyasha, playing It cool.

"Really?! This is going to be so fun!!" Said Kagome while jumping up and down and clapping her thin hands together in a fast manner.

"Feh, no big deal."

Kagome smiled at him and then yawned while looking outside her window, realizing how long she really had been on that website.

Kagome opened her door quietly before racing down the long staircase calling for her mother in a raspy voice. Her mother looked at her with a hard look.

"Wow, Kagome I have never seen you in your school uniform before. Looks like you can really pinch an inch!" Said her mother, ending her harsh sentence in a giggle attempting to make it sweeter than it was.

"Oh, yeah…" Kagome trailed off into thought before she was snapped back into reality when her mother gave her a warm hug.

"Honey, I love you very much and I will see you when I get home. I'm sure you will be fine, Inuyasha is staying with you and I am sure he will protect you just like I would" Spoke her mother warmly before giving a hearty laugh.

Slipping on her shoes and giving Kagome one last hug she turned toward Inuyasha.

Leaning foreward she whispered in his ear ever so softly "Look after my daughter, treat her well and protect her. She is in your hands and I would like to see her in one piece when I return" before giving him a soft handshake.

Kagome waved goodbye to her mother, and wiped her right eye with the other. Trying to hide her trembling lip she told Inuyasha to wait while she changed into her night gown.

Once Kagome was upstairs she changed into her pink nightgown that featured a large silk bow at the end of the neckline. Kagome looked into the mirror and turned to look at her arm and began to pinch at the very small amount of skin and fat while frowning.

Walking out to her balcony she looked into the vast black sky and focused on one star that seemed to gleam brighter than any other. Eyes sparkling, and cheeks rosy and pink Kagome wished upon the star silently before closing her as she closed her eyes. Putting her hand on the thin metal railing she let herself feel the cold, hoping to get feeling into her dulling senses. Thinking to herself she wondered if she kept on the road ahead of her if the cold may one day embody her, and never let go. Maybe she would become fragile and untouchable, maybe she would become the girl who slipped through the cracks while nobody noticed her struggle to stay above.

Shaking her head and calling her thoughts nonsense she walked back into the hallway, greeting the Hanyou that seemed to be warmer and sweeter than before witnessing her tears. Inuyasha gave her a hug before walking down the stairs to watch a movie.

Kagome was excited to have Inuyasha there, but would she be able to pass off her developing disorder as nothing? Would he notice her weight loss? What if he wanted to go somewhere for dinner?

Questions spun around in Kagome's head during the movie until she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping girl before him and smiled. Brushing her raven hair off of her cold cheek he walked over to the other leather sofa and picked up 2 large quilts. Laying one over Kagome's thin frame he walked back before laying down and him too drifting off into a dreamland…

**...**

**Yup, it was long and half of it was very un-needed but it is up and I think I did much better on this than the first chapter. Well what did you like about it? Did you enjoy it? I sure hope you did. I got many more reviews and a few even FAVORITED MY STORY! Does happy dance Well, expect a new chapter in 2-3 days. See ya soon!**


	3. Shameful School

Hey guys, REALLY sorry for the wait

Hey guys, REALLY sorry for the wait. Computer was in the shop.

This takes place a week or so from the last. the or so would be less than a week

This is just a short chappie as well but stick around for the ending :O!

_Writing/Thoughts_

.:.: dfa :.:. Author Notes

..;..;...;...;

Kagome pulled her pink comforter away from her worn body quickly, excited to see the fruits of her labour. Stepping gently onto the cool white tiles she took in a deep breath.

_Kagome, you can do this._

Stepping onto the digital scale she let it calculate her mass quickly, before her eyes fluttered to 122 pounds. Quickly stepping off she felt relived that she was less than before. Without warning thoughts pinged into the back of her mind and swirled about.

_You know it's not good enough…Your still fat… _

Flashbacks flashed before her eyes while she clutched at her heart, trying to ease the pain that was attacking her relentlessly. Soon she began to brush her hair and get ready for school.

_An hour later….._

"Kagome! Hurry up!" yelled an impatient Inuyasha.

Pulling on his uniform .:.:Omg, how hot would he look? XD!:.:. and tapping his foot impatiently he saw the beauty run down the stairs.

_She's beautiful…_

"Sorry! Lets go." Said a calm Kagome.

Rushing out the door they both hopped into Inuyasha's black car Sorry guys, don't know any car names :P and sped off towards school.

_At school…_

Kagome sat in her desk quietly, as if to not let people notice her.

_Ugh, no matter how quiet I am somebody will notice a whale walking into class. Winter break really can't come fast enough… I wonder what Inuyasha would like as a Christmas present? Maybe if I can find something nice for him and if I stay on track he wont see a blimp floating around the house, he will se a pretty skinny girl. That would be so nice and completely awe-_

"Owch!" Kagome let out when she felt a balled up paper strike her head.

_Don't think I didn't notice you sit down Kagome… You don't need to hide from me, I think you look great today…_

Kagome felt her heart stop and her hands tense up, not noticing the many people who were watching her.

_Well, great for a trucker anyways. Besides no matter how quiet you try to be every time you sit down everybody jumps out of their seat from the sound._

Kagome threw the paper down and quickly explained to the teacher she felt sick and was going to go home.

"Well Kagome, usually I do not let people go home without consent but I'm sure my top student would not lie. Feel better soon." Said Mr. Okada half heartedly.

Kagome ran as fast as she could out of the classroom, trying to escape the laughter of her classmates she scribbled on a piece of paper that she was going home and slipped it into Inuyasha's locker before running into the girls washroom.

Looking into the mirror Kagome examined what she would call her chubby cheeks, and felt an all to familiar weight in her stomach. Looking around to make sure everybody was gone Kagome quickly went into a stall and purged out her school breakfast. After wards Kagome leaned back and wiped her tears away. Flushing the toilet calmly Kagome walked over to the sink and washed out her mouth and washed her hands.

Kagome was at the exit and was about to leave until she was stopped by a voice.

"Kagome, was that you in the bathroom?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yup. That's my form of a cliffy. Please please PLEASE review. I am back for a while now so hopefully I'll be able to post another one soon.

Btw, can you guess who it was? XD


	4. Stuck In Reverse

Sorry I have not updated that quick, For the first time I made it into an English Honors and the workload is A LOT

Sorry I missed my deadline by a few didn't I? My bad guys! I got into an honors English class and it's a tad demanding. But even if I never get any reviews I'm going to finish the fan fiction anyway. Also, I found this song today and I REALLY liked it. So I decided to fit it into the story, and if you don't like it then just don't read it x3. And I also REALLY appreciate all the support you guys have given me. Nothing makes me happier than reading your reviews, even if they are one word long it makes my day and usually gets me to update so THANKYOUUUUUU! :)

Disclaimer: The song "Fix you" Belongs to the band Coldplay and I do not claim ownership to this song in any way shape or form. I also don't own Inuyasha so DO NOT COME AFTER ME, SAYING YOU WANT MONEY CAUSE YOU WILL ONLY GET A VINTAGE BUTTON AND FIRM HANDSHAKE. Ehm… ON WITH THE STORY x)

There is a dream sequence at the end and it will be in _this text_

The song will be in _This text._

:

"Sango?" Kagome spoke quietly with wide eyes, she was sure nobody was there!

"Yeah, are you sick or something?" Said Sango with accusing eyes, not sure what to think really.

Kagome smiled and told her everything was fine and that she was just a little sick while kicking at the ground with her brown slip on shoes.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

"Oh, I hope you feel better soon. I'm off to class now so I'll stop by after school." Sango walked to her math class quickly, not even giving the event a second thought.

Kagome let out a long breath as if she had been holding it in for 3 hours. Walking down the long drab hallways Kagome bumped into yet ANOTHER person.

"Watch where your going fat ass, I don't want to be consumed by your flab." Laughed Rumiko cruelly, as if it was the only funny thing she had heard in her entire life.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

"You know Rumiko, I KNOW that I'm not exactly a stick figure but you have pointed out the situation so just leave me alone already!" Kagome said, each word filled with malice and anger. Kagome was always a forgiving person, but she couldn't take it anymore! Rumiko was getting under her skin and she knew it.

_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,_

"Kagome just face it, no matter how hard you could possibly try you will NEVER be as thin or as beautiful as me. Accept the fact that boys like Kenji and even your precious Inuyasha are meant for girls like me. Pull your head out of your ho ho's and realize that you are NOT up to STANDARD." Said Rumiko with a I-Know-Everything-You-Don't smirk.

Rumiko knew she had gotten to her, and it was only a matter of time until Inuyasha AND Kenji were hers and Kagome would just run away. Rumiko also knew that Kagome wasn't really that fat, she was pretty even but she also knew if she didn't break her now it would mean more competition in the end.

_High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth___

"Rumiko, you are such a slag!" Kagome said between tears before running out of the school and all the way to her house, not caring who saw her. She just wanted to get home and console herself in privacy.

Sitting in her room she glanced at the white paned mirror hanging on her pastel yellow wall, seeing what resembled some sort of fat slob staring back at her. _You are NOT up to STANDARD! _More tears slipped down Kagome's angelic face, as she repeated in her mind to not let them break her. To never give them the satisfaction of knowing they had broken her down.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you,_

Kagome was going to let more tears fall, until she realized that there were none left. With no weight in her stomach she felt content, yet so upset. She wanted to be thin, she wanted to be beautiful. She wanted to be pretty, as pretty and pure as a white dove flying in the sky high above everyone and without a care in the world. Falling onto her bed, she slipped into a deep slumber.

_A 6 foot tall woman floated in the middle of an endless black sky with soft glowing white petals floated around her. Her long white curls flowed behind her as if a gentle wind was blowing in her face. She was adorned in a long black Chinese dress with red flowers placed about it. Her skin was a color as pale and sweet as snow and her eyes sparkled with a brilliance beyond any comparison._

"_T o be loved… is that not what everyone wants in their lifetime? To find one person who makes them feel special. But you can't find someone that loves you back can you? Trapped deep in your mind is a beautiful girl that you strive to become Kagome, let her out soon before she disappears completely and is replaced by an evil monster that only lurks in the deepest and darkest depths of your mind. A major event is has already started to unfold, one that will bring much change to yourself. The only person that will be able to help will be your one true love…" she spoke softly, but with authority before she began to disappear._

_!!:!!:!!_

Okay did you like the dream? Was the chapter okay? The only way to let me know is to REVIEW XD Oh yeah. I just did that hehe. Well do let me know though. And GIVE THE SONG A CHANCE PLEASE )


	5. Accusations

Hey guys

Hey guys! Bet you didn't think I would update this quick? Well Thanks to somebody's review They know who they are ;)! I am updating today. This might clear up a few things for people who didn't quite get some stuff. And also, if you notice my writing is slowly improving (Lil' by lil!) I would like to thank my AWESOME English teacher Ms.Fadley. This takes place after school, Kagome is still "Sick" so yeah. ON WITH THE STORAYYY.

Sango brushed a few strands of raven black hair out of her face before reluctantly picking up her white cordless phone and dialed Kagome's phone number.

_Briiiiiiing … Briiiiiiiiing … Briiiiiiiiiing _

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha, it's Sango. I'm a bit worried about Kagome."

"Why? She is perfectly fine." Inuyasha spoke calmly, but with irritation evident in his voice.

_Why would she need to worry? I am perfectly capable of taking care of what is mine. Wait, Kagome isn't mine what am I thinking!_

"Well I was late to math today, and I heard somebody gagging in the washroom so I went to go see if they were alright and it was Kagome."

"Sango she is sick, so she obviously might get ill." Whispered Inuyasha in a knowing voice, noticing that Kagome was coming down the stairs and going into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha when people get sick they don't gag." Said a determined Sango.

"True, but I don't see where you are going with this!" Inuyasha half yelled, getting ticked off that Sango was pushing the subject.

"Inuyasha, Kagome has been losing weight lately. She may have an eating disorder is all I'm saying. Maybe you could bring it up with her? If you don't I will."

"I will. Look, Kagome is in the kitchen I will talk with her. Bye." Said Inuyasha before he hung up. He didn't want to talk about this with Kagome but he knew if he didn't Sango wouldn't give Kagome a chance.

Kagome was cutting up blueberries into tiny slices, Inuyasha wouldn't ever be able to tell that the pile she had in a bowl was only 10. Kagome took a silver fork, her bowl and a glass of water to the counter top before pulling out a stool for herself. She was so proud, she had lost 15 pounds already. 115 was still so fat, but another 15 should only take about one and a half more weeks. She would be beautiful in no time!

Hearing a grunt she was awakened from her thoughts and saw Inuyasha sit across from her. He looked like he was… nervous? That's not like Inuyasha at all.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said, all nervousness fading away while he tapped the granite counter top with his claws.

"Look, if it's about me not telling you in person that I was leaving I'm really sorry."

"No, Kagome it's about… look Sango heard you throwing up in the bathroom this morning?"

"So what? I told you I have the flu."

"People don't gag when they have the flu."

"Yeah, well I do. What are you trying to say?" said Kagome, knowing what he was trying to say but trying to think of a way out of this mess.

"Kagome do you have an eating disorder?!" yelled Inuyasha while he stood up from his seat, pointing at the blueberries like he had rock solid proof.

"No, Inuyasha I don't. I got sick at school from the FLU and I can't hold down anything other than light foods." Kagome spoke, the fact that she impressed herself was not evident in her voice.

Standing up Kagome went to walk up the stairs but she felt Inuyasha pull her back.

"Then why are you losing all this weight?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"My body is NONE of your business Inuyasha. I hate to disappoint you but I DON'T HAVE A DISORDER!" she yelled, salty tears pouring down her face.

Kagome ran up the carpeted stairs and slammed her door before locking it behind her. Clutching her pillow Kagome cried out of fear of being found out. She sure had made a show, and she knew Inuyasha wasn't going to give up the suspicion so easily.

-- 1 hour later --

Kagome walked downstairs and said a brief hello to Inuyasha, and listened to him apologize for being so accusing. Kagome walked over to the phone after hearing it ring and answered.

"Hello, this is Kagome speaking."

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Amori, your mother was in a car crash. I am very sorry for your loss."

:

GASP And yes, this was a PLANNED CHAPTER. Well sort of, I had the idea of when certain events would happen and this was supposed to be chapter five. Only I did change a bunch of things in this chapter after last night :) Well, did you like it? What do you think of it so far? What do you THINK is going to happen? Do you want me to stop sounding like an English teacher? X3 THEN REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	6. Found out?

Heyoo, Since tomorrow I go back to school I thought I'd update now to tide you all over until Wednesday-Thursday

Heyoo, Since tomorrow I go back to school I thought I'd update now to tide you all over until Wednesday-Thursday. School is REALLY demanding so I don't know when I'll be able to update soo I thought I'd be not-evil and update today .

--

Kagome grasped onto her phone cord so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her eyes began to water and her lip began to tremble ever so slightly but she kept composure by nibbling on her trembling red lip.

"My mother is dead?" Kagome whispered in disbelief , her voice wavering.

"Well no, she is in ICU at the moment but she has slipped into a coma. Her state is quite critical at the moment. Her car crashed into a truck carrying gravel. She has broken her nose, arm and her spine."

"But is she going to be okay?!" Shouted Kagome like if she had shouted loud enough It would have woken her mother up.

"She has a 20 chance of survival, and if she does survive she will not be able to walk again."

And with that, Kagome hung up the phone on the receiver and broke down crying in the middle of her kitchen. Tear after tear slipped down her angelic face, her voice full of sadness. Her mother was going to die, and she couldn't help.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at a sound coming from downstairs.

_What the hell is tha- Kagome?_

Running down the stairs as fast as he possibly could his eyes darted over to the angel on the floor, crying and shouting. He immediately ran over to her and gathered her in his arms and held her tightly, whispering soothing words in her ears while rocking her back and forth.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha soothingly, trying to console the poor girl in his arms.

Tugging at Inuyasha's white tee shirt she brought her head up briefly. Tears sparkling in her eyes like crystals, she was so upset but she still looked beautiful.

"Mom, she is in a coma. She's gunna die!" Kagome choked out between tears, breaking down completely yet again after the word die.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and began to whisper more soothing words into her ear while brushing her hair out of her face. Soon enough Kagome fell asleep in the hanyou's arms. Inuyasha stood up, being careful not to disturb the young beauty out of her sleep. Carefully he brought her up the stairs and into her room. Placing her onto the small bed he pulled the pink sheets over her small frame and laid a small kiss on her forehead. Before walking out of her room his eyes averted to her bathroom, spotting the scale on the floor awkwardly next to the toilet. And then he saw a notebook placed on the scale.

Quickly looking over at the sleeping girl, he saw her stir and then fall back into a deep sleep. Taking his one and probably only chance he snuck in and picked up the blue silk covered notebook. He had never seen anything that looked like the book, it was covered in blue and green silk, the green stripes were covered in golden leaves that seemed to be falling. It must have costed a lot, and he didn't see why she would spend so much on a notebook.

Opening it carefully his eyes widened like saucers.

"_November, 26__th__ 2008_

_Oh my god, I lost some more weight today but Rumiko and her stupid crowd of followers are still calling me fat. I threw up in the school bathrooms today, but SANGO heard me and told Inuyasha! So now he is going to be on watch. I just have to be careful."_

"What do you think your doing?!" shouted an angry Kagome, sitting up in her bed she watched Inuyasha read some of her venting book. It was the book where she could write about her "Diet" and what she ate, and nobody would know.

"Kagome, I think that's what I should be asking you!" yelled Inuyasha in disbelief.

Kagome snatched her book out of his hands and held it close to her chest.

"I'm just on a DIET I never said anything wrong in this book Inuyasha. Are you really that paranoid?!"

"Kagome, you were gagging in the bathrooms and you wrote you have to be "careful" why!?" said Inuyasha while closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Because you obviously think something is wrong with me, and if I diet your just going to keep telling me there is something wrong when everything is just FINE!" Kagome said while pointing at the door, signaling him to get out.

"Kagome your sick!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine just get out will you!" Kagome said, trying to open the door for him to leave.

"Kagome, tell me whatever you want but I know something is wrong. You can't pretend your fine forever." He spoke dangerously before walking out the door to his bedroom, leaving Kagome crying in the middle of her bedroom yet again.

--

So how was it? Good? I hope so. OH and after this chapter I REALLY want to reach my first review goal of 35. Please review and help me guys, I read ever single one and I usually pick the best review and write them a PM. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. The Run, The Fainting, The Kiss

Heyy guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, It was planned but I was too sleepy so I went to bed. Sorry again x3

I found a spider on my computer today… I'm naming him Albert, so I can cal him alby for short. A bit of random for all of you this afternoon P Oh, and this is quite the complicated story to continue on, you see I changed the plot around because Inuyasha was not supposed to realize her issue last chap, and I was half asleep when writing it but  
I'm gunna ROLL WITH IT. Oh yeah. I rule.

Oh , and I have 2 reviews I want to post a response too.

1. To Tina "This sucks"

OO. Uhm, okay? What sucks about it. I'd be glad to take criticism if it's constructive. Other than that, stop being a jackass

2. Mammaws Angel Baby

UPDATE COME BACK TO ME PLEASE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?? … Please? 3 I want to know what happens.

On with the craptastic chapter of which I've written boys and girls!

:

Kagome awoke with a start on a Saturday morning, early so she could go for a run and hopefully postpone eating with Inuyasha. The previous days events were devastating. Part of her wanted to reach out to him, and ask for help but the other part wanted to push him away and let her stay the way she was.

_Hell, I'm not even skinny yet. I don't have a problem... right?_

Kagome pondered her thoughts while tying the laces of her pink and white running shoes. Walking out her door, she picked up her black MP3 and turned on the song Low Level Flight. She tyed her silky black hair into a high pony tail and brushed it, seeing a few strands that fell out_. _Writing a quick note, saying she was walking to Sango's house she put on her blue and white sports jacket before heading out for a run.

…

Inuyasha grunted at the slamming of the door, and turned over on his side to look at the alarm clock sitting on his wooden night stand.

_6:00? What the hell is she doing now._

Inuyasha groggily stood up and put on some black jeans and a red T-Shirt. : HAWT.: before walking down the cushioned stairs quietly. Looking at the banister he saw a note.

"_Inuyasha, I'm walking to Sango's and I will probably be back in a few hours._

_-Kags"_

_Yeah right._

Inuyasha made the decision of seeing if he could find her. It was still dark, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

:

Kagome continued running at the pace of her song. She began to breathe heavily as she ran around the block for the 13th time. Her lungs and calves were screaming at her to stop but with sheer will power she continued to run and silence the screaming in her mind until she heard somebody call out her name.

Turning around quickly she saw Inuyasha running after her. She took in a breath and began to ran as fast as she could, knowing it would be no use and she could never out run him.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled, pondering why she wasn't stopping.

"Inuyasha, I'm running can you just let me do THAT!" shouted a frustrated Kagome while her world began to spin slowly.

"This is not Sango's house Kagome. Why did you lie?" Inuyasha tried to phrase it as gently as he could, not wanting her to get upset.

"Inuyasha, I, Am, Running, I, Will, Talk, To, You, Later!" Shouted Kagome, sucking in breaths trying to stop the world from spinning. Everything around her began to spin quickly, all objects becoming colors that swirled about as if they were taunting her.

**CRASH**

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome at break neck speeds and caught her before she hit the concrete. Sitting her on the bus stop's bench he shook her slightly trying to wake her up. As Kagome woke up, it seemed she has awoken the world around her as well. The leaves in the trees above began to softly rustle, the birds began to chirp lovely songs and the sun began to rise up from the unforgiving night.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up. It's Inuyasha." He said while shaking her arms, trying to get her out of her dream state.

Kagome gasped in a large breath and clutched onto Inuyasha's hand. Looking up at him a million thoughts ran through her head. Why did she faint? Why did he care so much? Why did his eyes burn into her soul? Why did she love him…

Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes, bearing into her soul. She scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Lifting up Kagome's chin he brushed his lips on her soft red ones. Locking eyes once again, she softly said "Lets go home." And they walked home, a soft pale hand in a rough clawed one.

:

Hey guys! OH SNAP. HE KISSED HER. THAT HAPPENED! X3. Okay thankyou soo much for helping me to my goal, and +2 MORE! YAY US!! ) Well, don't worry. I'm posting Pt.2 tonight, and maybe on Thursday I'll make another. And yes, this was UBER CRAPPY. I KNOW. YOU DON'T GOTTA BE SO MEAN!! :Cries: … : Eats virtu-cookie: Well REVIEW.

Oh, and if the pt.2 isnt up by like 11:00 tonight, then it's gunna be up on monday.

-Love, Kiera. :The awesomest dinosaur ever.:


	8. He loves me, He loves me not

Okay, I didn't think you all would care so much if I stopped the story, so I suppose I'll go on

Okay, I didn't think you all would care so much if I stopped the story, so I suppose I'll go on.

Inuyasha laid a sleeping Kagome on the leather couch gently before walking over to the kitchen.

"A good breakfast is all she needs. Then she'll be fine."

Inuyasha attempted to shake out the thoughts running through his mind before chopping green peppers and shredding cheddar cheese.

Kagome awoke to a sizzling noise, quickly looking over to the kitchen she saw Inuyasha sliding an omelet onto a plate. Shifting her eyes chocolate eyes to the table she noticed 2 large white plates.

"Kagome, come here." Said Inuyasha smoothly, noticing she was awake he pulled out the chair opposite to him, signaling her to sit.

Kagome slowly arose from the sofa before walking across the cold tile to the chair. Sitting in the chair she decided to play it cool.

"Inuyasha, that's so nice of you too make me breakfast. I'm just not hungry right now." Kagome said in a all-too-happy voice, praying he would buy it.

A frown spread across the Hanyou's face, his eyes focusing on Kagome's bony wrist.

"Kagome, please eat."

"I am not hungry Inuyasha."

Kagome began to fiddle with the ends of the yellow table cloth, doing anything to avoid his piercing golden eyes.

"Really? Because I think you are. Kagome, just what HAVE you eaten today? Any good runner knows to eat before they run, especially in the morning."

"Inuyasha I ate a granola bar, why are you pressing the issue?" Kagome had finally brought her eyes up to see his, she has just as much determination as he did.

"Really? Because I woke up when you did, and I never heard even the smallest noise coming from the kitchen." Inuyasha had lied of course, hoping that she wouldn't notice he had woken when she slammed the door.

"I had it in my bag already."

"Likely story. Kagome, I can't… I WONT let you starve yourself! I love you too much to lose you!" Inuyasha shouted loudly.

And then, the world briefly stopped. Kagome's breath hitched, as did Inuyasha's. The world seemed to stop spinning, the sun had stopped lighting up the earth and the flowers no longer swayed in the wind.

"Inuyasha… I love you too. If you need to see me eat to prove this then let it be." Kagome smiled at the end of her sentence, seeing that she had made Inuyasha happy.

Knowing that she was treading on shallow water, she quickly gulped down some orange juice. Picking up her silver fork, she carefully cut the omelet. Cheese oozed out of it as she picked it off the plate before placing it in her mouth cautiously, as if waiting for some sort of poison to seep into her veins.

She continued to eat slowly, in-between every few bites she once again would gulp down some orange juice until she was done her meal. Kagome heard her stomach make a sound, obviously upset with how much food it had received after being shrunk so small.

"See, that wasn't that bad." Inuyasha said while picking up the two plates and putting them in the sink.

"Kags, I'm gunna run to the store. I'll be here in about 20 minutes." He said briefly before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, okay. Bye!" Kagome croaked out, watching him leave.

Quickly locking the door she counted to 15, knowing it was safe she darted up the stairs in a flash as if her life depended on it. Running into the bathroom she sucked in a breath.

"This is not Bulimia, this is normal." She said before throwing up her omelet into the toilet.

:l:"l

Yeah. There ya go. Hope I get reviews…. See ya.


	9. Happy Times Are Upon Us

Hey all! Okay, I am sick with a cold so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I would like to reply to a few reviews…

To: Chrysolite Heart

You rock my socks off.

To: Princess Stormcloud0217

Can I have a map too that? X3 Was that supposed to be nice or rude? I don't understandddd!

: Hides in corner:

:Blah blah randomness: Author Note

_WoOoOoO lOoK aT tHiS _Dreams or Thoughts

This is kinda like… erm… text that would stand out persay? Like if I was talking to you and was all

"You need to stop" It means like there is emphasis on that word… Oh yeah… that's the word I was trying to convey… oh well! ON WITH THE STORY.

WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA :cough:

Inuyasha opened the large door to Kagome's house and walked in with a bounce in his step. Even though he got stuck in 3 hours of traffic, 1 hour of shopping and another hour of MORE traffic he was still happy because he had told Kagome he loved her, and she loved him back. Words could not describe the happiness Inuyasha had felt when she had told him that. His heart felt light and airy, he was alert and bright and had gotten a glimpse of the happiness most people can only read about in fairy tales.

Throwing his keys on the chestnut end table he walked up the stairs, even more happy he could see where he was going considering it was night and he did not want to wake Kagome up. Looking inside of her bedroom, he took a quick+ peek of his beloved.

The moonlight illuminated Kagome's features, her raven black hair shining bright and looking silky to the touch. Her blanket was tossed on the floor, and her small shoulders looked slightly bony, contrasting against the pink spaghetti strap of her silk pink nightgown. She looked smaller than Inuyasha would have assumed… a lot smaller. He could swear that he saw a rib or two show through the fabric of her night gown.

Not giving it another thought Inuyasha walked into his bedroom and closed the door quietly. Hearing his cell phone go off he sprinted over to avoid waking up Kagome. Pressing accept he saw 2 familiar faces pop up on the screen.

"Miroku! Sango! It's 11:00! What the hell do you want?!" Whispered a harsh Inuyasha.

"Well we wanted to know how Kagome is doing. She seemed very distraught last time I saw her, and from what Sango has told me we are both quite worried." Miroku said in a serious tone before a cheeky smile spread across his face. Inuyasha starred at the screen confused, until Sango's face went red before shouting the infamous "Hentai" and smacking the poor monk.

"Well, I found her diary the other day and read it. I have proof but she did eat yesterday. I'm not going to let it go that easily but still. Maybe we should just keep an eye on her? It's almost Christmas Break… It shouldn't be that hard if we all try. Are you two up too it?"

Miroku and Sango briefly looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"No problem. How about we all eat together at lunch. We haven't done that in a while…" said Sango, all the while thinking of how Kagome has been recently only talking to those three witches she calls friends.

You see, everybody thinks that Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were all nice and happy and never ever mean, but Sango knew better. Much, much better. Yuka and Ayumi are friends with Rumiko, even Eri is. They are not Kagome's true friends, they hear Rumiko and her ladies in waiting talk about Kagome and even join in. They just want to befriend and date Kenji.

"Okay, see ya later!" said Miroku before Inuyasha hung up and went to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY AT 7:00AM… WOOPS FORGOT TO SAY THE BOLD IS CHANGE OF SCENE… SO… YEAH.**

Kagome's clock began to beep loudly, signaling that she had to awake from sand land and go to school. She brushed her hair as she stumbled into the bathroom to weigh herself. It had become just as common as getting dressed in the morning.

Sheepishly stepping onto the familiar device, Kagome saw 110 in digital numbers. Smiling to herself, she whispered a "Small victories lead to the biggest of all." Kagome walked over to her large English styled armoire. Kagome was very happy because today was a casual day. Running her delicate fingers over the many choices Kagome decided on a pair of fitted black jeans, and red tank top and a soft, dark blue zip up sweater. Kagome ran down the stairs while rolling up the sleeves of her jacket to her elbow and smiled at the man of her dreams.

"Good morning love." Inuyasha said with a sly smile before enveloping her in a huge hug.

: Mmkay I KNOW he wouldn't be that affectionate but it's my story damnit! X3:

"Hello handsome!" laughed Kagome, before taking a blue berry muffin off of the large plate.

Watching a smile yet again spread across Inuyasha's face, they walked out the door of the large house and rode to school.

**Kagome's art class with Inuyasha, Rumiko and Maika**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down in 2 of 4 desks that were all facing together. Kagome smiled, knowing that Inuyasha was in her group. Glancing over to the other two name tags she grimaced.

_Rumiko and Maika… GREAAAAAAAAAAAAT. That is exactly what I need._

Rumiko and Maika walked into the Art classroom, both scantily clad in skin tight tank tops and mini skirts clinging to their tanned thighs. Rumiko walked over too Inuyasha's table, placing her hand on the table, slouching over and flipping her pink hair over her shoulder she smiled at him. : Eww... I think I just spat up…:

"Hey yasha." She said in a silky voice.

"Uhh, Rumiko. Call me Inuyasha."

"Whatever, so Christmas is coming up… Have you been naughty or nice?"

"Neither. Rumiko if you don't mind could you move? I can't see the board. Why don't you go talk to Kenji." Irritation evident in his voice.

"Kenji is just hot a boy, you are…" Rumiko paused to look Inuyasha up and down "Clearly, a very sexy man."

"Yeah… that's great and all but can you move" Inuyasha said dully.

Rumiko just sighed and sat down across from them, glaring at Kagome seeing that Inuyasha was smiling at her.

_Just what is that fat little dweeb up too?!_

"Kagome, I see that you have taken off a few pounds. That's a great start, maybe if you keep it up you will see your toes by Christmas." Rumiko said coldly, while Maika snorted and laughed.

Kagome glared back at her angrily.

"Uhh Rumiko? Kagome is way thinner than you are. Maybe you are the one that needs to diet." Inuyasha said slyly. The entire class cracking up, considering they too did notice that Kagome was thinner than her.

Rumiko rolled her eyes, and looked at the teacher.

: i264./albums/ii182/AnimeDeath54321/Anime School Girls/AnimeTeacher1.jpg

I hooked you guys up with the image of the teacher, she will show up in the next few chappies x3:

"Hello. Welcome to the new art room. It was a shame that the old one burnt down along with all the marks, but this one is even better. As you have already noticed you have assigned seats. That is because those 3 people around you will be your partners for group projects."

Thunder crashed outside of the 3 story brick school, the tree's violently swaying in the wind and rain beginning to pour down.

"Your first assignment will be a group project, just to get to know each other. The assignment is to draw a portrait of the person beside you, or across from you. It does not HAVE to be accurate, but as long as it is drawn well then you are good to go." She said casually before flipping her hair and sitting down in her desk.

The bell rang quickly, and Inuyasha and Kagome both walked to the cafeteria to meet Sango and Miroku.

Kagome smiled and ran over to Sango before giving her a hug.

"I missed you Kags!" Said Sango happily, the weather beginning to clear until the sky was white.

"I missed you too Sango. I can't wait to catch up!" Kagome giggled, truly missing her best friend. Kagome had always known that Yumi and her "friends" were not really there for her. They had torn her from Sango until now and she couldn't wait to have things go back to the way they were.

"Here Kags, I made lunch." Inuyasha passed her a sandwich and a bottle of Pepsi.

Everybody glanced over at Kagome every so often, making sure she was eating.

"So Kagome, I am dragging Miroku to the mall tomorrow for early Christmas shopping, and I wanted to know if you and Inuyasha want to come?" Sango said while taking a bite out of her Vegetarian Sub.

Kagome Giggled and smiled before spitting a bit more of her sandwich into a napkin, which went unnoticed by everyone.

"That would be soo fun! Of course I'd love to go. And I'm sure Inuyasha would come too."

"Aww! Kagome it's only November the 26th! Not even close to Christmas yet!"

"Well it is for me. So you better come!" Kagome and Sango started to laugh.

Snow began to drift down from the white sky out the window next to them, Sango and Miroku giggled and for once, held hands. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at eachother and did the same. Miroku and Sango gasped at them, while Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"It's a long story!" Kagome said before the friends and the more than friends erupted in laughter yet again.

_**Everything was just like old times again. But how long would everything go by unnoticed? How long until Kagome gets pushed over the edge? How long until Kagome can't keep it together anymore?**_

**END END END END END END END END END OF CHAAAAAPTER.**

**So how was that guys? I know its OCTOBER but I can't wait until December, but don't worry because Christmas will still be accurately timed with Christmas, I have it covered x3. So please R n R, I made this one longer, so I hope you all like it. And please be honest, but don't me mean. I hade when people are mean. Until next week, see you all lateeeer!**


	10. Snow, Tuxes, Ballgowns and Bitches

Heyo guys! Well here is your chapter; it took me a whole week to see how I was going to write this out.

1. Thank you so much for supporting me, and I'm so happy to say that this story has 60 REVIEWS! And I owe it all to you guys. So your reward: An EXTRA LONG CHAPTER. 7 PAGES ON MY COMPUTER X3

2. I'm getting 87 in my English Honors class! YAY MEEE!

So enough about me, This chapter takes place the two days from the last chapter, I didn't want to do the whole Christmas shopping thing just yet but it went well but unsaid x3 The first block of school was in art class where their assignment is due. The part you're going to read about it was REALLY HARD to convey the way I wanted it too, so I had to rework it many times. So please bear with me ;) Thanks!

The Winter Ball is supposed to be REALLY FORMAL because I'm trying to get the message that their school is big and all that. I dunno why, I just think it's better that way x3

Oh BTW the linkage won't work in the chapter for some stupid reason so if you want to see what the gowns look like go to my profile. And PLEASE LOOK BECAUSE IT TOOK M,E AN HOUR TO FIND THE RIGHT ONES. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!?

Disclaimer: This one is important. There is a youtuber named Karin Fredrika and she is AMAZING. The song near the end is hers, she wrote it herself and sang it and I love it. I REALLY want you guys to listen to it, I love it and I'm sure you will too. I don't own it; I don't sing it she does.

_..._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of site…_

The snow fell softly outside of Kagome's window. She giggled and opened the frost covered handle to see a winter wonderland. The sky and ground didn't meet, it was a paradise. Kagome looked to her cell phone too see that she had two texts. The first from Sango and the second from Yasha.

"_Hey Kags! Meet me and Miroku at Fuji Mall in the food court at 10:00. We are going to split up. You and I are going dress shopping for the winter ball while Miroku and Inuyasha pick up some Tuxes. Obviously you two are going together and I'm going with Miroku so see you then! _(My bad guys. Couldn't think of a better one!)

Kagome briefly smiled before she imagined all of the hydrogenated fat, carbohydrates and calories she was going to be pressured to eat.

"_Hey love. Sango said she was texting you and I realized I forgot to actually ask you too the Winter Ball! Well I am, so I hope your going to go with me. Meet me downstairs at 9:30! –Inuyasha 3"_

Kagome smiled to herself before stepping over to her wardrobe. It was freezing outside so she decided to layer. She picked out a white turtle next sweater that was fitted so it could show her waist, but it was thick enough to not show the ribs that were becoming more and more prominent by the day. Following her sweater she picked out a pair of worn blue skinny jeans and some light brown suede boots.

Dressing in her outfit Kagome timidly stepped onto the all-too-familiar scale. 106 showed up instantly in digital numbers.

"It's not good enough." said Kagome in a tone that was unlike herself, while narrowing her eyes in a glare at her former goal.

Inuyasha smirked before opening Kagome's door to surprise her.

"What's not good enough love?" He said while stepping into the doorway of her elegantly decorated bedroom.

"Oh! My hair is just a complete mess today!" she said, kicking the scale towards the toilet quietly all the while cursing herself for being so careless.

"I think you look great no matter what!"

"Aww! Thanks Yasha! I have to get ready, so meet you downstairs in 10!" Kagome said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha complied and shut the door, hearing her heave a huge breath.

--

_She hopefully doesn't think I'm so daft I didn't realize she was talking about her weight. This is getting more serious, and I can't even tell her mother. She is in a coma and could die any second… What would I do if she died? Live with Kagome? I would if she allowed me… I wonder what Miroku is going to buy. He better not have the best tux on layaway like last time. He looked way hotter than me!_

Inuyasha stopped walking briefly and sat on the couch eyes wide.

"Wait, did I just say another guy was hot? What the fuck?!" Inuyasha said to himself while tying his shoes and shaking his head.

Kagome darted down the stairs and leaped onto Inuyasha's lap.

"Hey there Yasha!" Kagome said sheepishly while Inuyasha picked her up and brought her too the door.

"It's beautiful!" marveled Kagome while watching more snow drift down into the busy streets.

Inuyasha and Kagome got into his car and drove off to the mall in comforting silence.

_Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is the new bird, he sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland…_

Kagome happily walked over to the beaming couple in the food court.

"Hey Kags!" Sango shouted out running over to her best friend she hugged her, noticing how small she was now it almost made Sango feel fat.

Sango and Kagome gave a small peck to their boyfriends before walking to the exclusive "Elegance" dress shop.

They both walked under the Purple and gold sign into the humongous dress shop that was filled with gowns, bags, shoes and various jewelry.

"Hello girls. I suppose you both are shopping for the winter ball?" said a happy sales associate in a stunning purple knee length dress.

"Oh, yes." Sango said, returning the smile the associate dished out to them.

"Well let me explain out new cutting edge system! Find a dress you like and take it to the dressing domes. Once you walk in with your friends or friend you just press the small button on the tag and it will Poof! Magically appear on your body. Just press the button again to return to your old clothes. Have fun ladies!"

Kagome and Sango both grinned and ran over to the various dresses and immediately began to choose their favorites before running into two people they didn't need to see.

Rumiko smiled evilly at the two with an irritated Kenji that immediately gave a "like I'd even consider talking to you" glance to Kagome and walked over to a rack of revealing dresses.

"Well isn't it the girl so fat she needs a license plate on her ass! And, who are you?" Rumiko paused and put a manicured finger nail to her chin pretending to be in deep thought. (Seriously though Rumiko is as deep as a sauce pan. -.-)

"Didn't I see your face on a police poster Ms. Violent?" Rumiko said happily to Sango.

Sango grinned at the idiotic Rumiko.

"Oh, no not me. I bet the same thing happens to you at the trailer park! Or was it the zoo…" Sango also put her finger to her chin in "deep thought"

"Must be both!" she said happily.

The sales associate cracked up briefly before going back to her job. Sango just continued to smirk at the angry prep in front of her.

"Aha. Very funny." She said while rolling her eyes.

"That's a lovely shirt Sango. What brand is it, Clearance?" Rumiko said to Sango while flipping her hair and sticking her nose upward, happy to see Maika had come to her side.

"And you, your face is familiar - I might even say plain… commonplace!" Maika said in a fake happy tone towards Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god! Yours must have been limited edition - limited because no one else wanted one like it!" Kagome said in a valley girl voice before turning to Sango.

"I know right! Oh by the way Rumiko, I think it's time to pluck the stash. You have some lip gloss in it!"

Kagome and Sango both flipped their hair and turned around in sync, mocking them and then cracked up while looking at more gowns.

--

"So how are you this fine afternoon Mr. Hanyou?" Miroku said with a smirk, asking for the tux he put on layaway to the clerk. Giving a devious smile she winked at him. She wore a black tee and a brown mini skirt with long pin straight white hair that flowed like a river to her waist.

"Damn Miroku stop putting tuxes on layaway! I always get the crappy ones! And stop flirting with girls, what about Sango?" Inuyasha said fuming.

Miroku leaned on the glass counter that was filled with watches and rings.

"Although my heart may wander it stays with my beloved Sango. And not just because she pinned it there."

Miroku and Inuyasha had a good laugh while picking out ties.

"So you and lady Kagome are dating now?" Miroku said while picking up a plain red tie and a deep purple tie.

"Yeah, things are great right now. I just hope her mom gets better and she does as well."

Inuyasha held up a golden tie and a blue and silver tie. Next to his suit that Miroku had all-to-eagerly picked out.

"So she is eating right?" Miroku's eyebrows furrowed as he debated what to get.

"Yeah, but she does these weird things out of the blue like this morning I walked into her bathroom and I heard her say 'It's not enough' and then she kicked the scale to the toilet as I asked her what wasn't enough."

Inuyasha said while debating weather or not to buy Kagome a necklace he saw earlier and holding up the ties he was thinking about purchasing.

"Well that sounds a tad fishy. I looked up yesterday the signs of anorexia. It said that they often hide food, and sometimes even throw up what they've eaten in an attempt to balance the scales in their favor." Miroku decided on a purple tie that was striped diagonally with dark purple and a deep purple that was broken up by golden lines.

"Maybe I should take a look in her room." Inuyasha said while deciding on a blue and black one like Miroku's, only with tiny silver crescent moons that went up diagonally to break up the stripes.

"Sounds like a plan too me." Miroku said while they walked up to the cashier to buy their ties and tuxes.

--

Kagome and Sango walked into the changing room excitedly to try on their dresses.

"You first Kags!" Kagome pressed the button on a sparkly pale green spaghetti strapped dress and white high heels.

"Too plain." Sango said, Kagome nodding in agreement.

She took a seat on the bench that was connected to the tall and large blueish grey dome.

Sango timidly pressed the button on a soft pink gown. The dress was strapless with sleeves that attached at the edge with golden embellishments and golden diamonds on the bottom.

"Too princessish." Kagome said while giggling.

"I agree! It looks like Pink threw up on me!" Sango said while laughing happily with her best friend.

Kagome pressed the button on a deep red halter dress that opened at the mid thigh and came down to her knees with ruffles in the front and then flowed down into a train in the back that came complete with white elbow length gloves and high white heels.

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled in fake horror.

"Holy crap! Rumiko alert!"

Kagome and Sango sniggered and laughed yet again.

Sango pressed the button on a baby doll black dress with silver lining on the edges complete with a silver tiara and black calf length boots.

"Not formal enough." Sango said with a smile.

"Last one! Let's hope that it works!" Kagome and Sango stepped in front of the silver bordered full length mirror and pressed the buttons together. Magically two beautiful dresses appeared on the girls.

Sango's dress clung to her natural waist and emphasized the bust with a detailing of golden vines and leaves that ended just below it. The deep purple satin looked elegant on her milky white skin. The dress was enhanced by the addition of more golden embroidery of vines and leaves within the rest of it. The full ruched skirt fell beautifully off the v-waist and Sango looked nothing less than beautiful.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror amazed. Even she thought she looked good. The dress was a gorgeous classic blue satin with a bustier styled bodice. The floor length dress was diagonally pleated under the bust line and it flowed into a layered full skirt. Silver embroidery and beads adorned the bust that flowed down to the end like a river. The dress was completed with a shimmering crystal chocker that looked stunning.

"We look… amazing." Sango said in awe. Both quickly looked at the price tags.

"210000 yen!" Kagome said excitedly, knowing she just found a bargain.

"Mine too!" Sango and Kagome both jumped up and down happily and changed into their old clothes.

After purchasing their dresses they met the boys at the jeweler.

"Hey you!" Inuyasha said while hugging Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome said excitedly.

The four began to talk happily about what they had bought while walking towards the see through elevator to take them to the cars; the girls told them they couldn't see the dresses until the day of the ball.

_So I wake up and realize that I've overslept_

_The phone didn't ring and my boy already left  
_

_Lay down my tired head, what options do I have?  
_

_Just staying under my douvet isn't half bad_

Kagome's vision began to blur and the world began to spin around her. Soon the plants began to become one with the walls and the elevator one with the stairs.

_Close your eyes leave troubles to the outside world_

_Leave all time to toil to a working girl_

_Sleep the load of two tired running legs_

_It takes time, all my time_

_I'm never never never never never giving you another one of my hours_

The colors dancing waltzing around her, swimming within another begging her to dive into their pool and join them.

Inuyasha noticed her eyes becoming dull and glossed over and quickly caught her before she fell down the rest of the stairs they were currently walking down before exchanging worried glances to Miroku and Sango.

--


	11. Bend Me, Break Me

Just a short chapter, with a MAJOR CLIFFY. I hope you guys like it, I tried my best :)

Disclaimer: This song is called My Skin - Natalie Merchat , I really suggest you listen to this song, it helped me ALOT with writing the scene. Please Listen to it. :)

--

Kagome opened her eyes to see a very apprehensive group of friends looking at her. She realized she was no longer at the mall, but at home.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you love." Inuyasha spoke solemnly.

Miroku and Sango walked out of the room, leaving the couple to the living room and talking.

"Your mother has come out of her coma, but they say she doesn't have much time."

Kagome's eyes immediately watered as she stared at her boyfriend.

"I need to go see her!" she shouted angrily, shaking her head trying to rid of the tears that were already beginning to flow.

"And I'll take you too her, but you need to eat something before we go."

"What!? Inuyasha! My mother is going to die! I don't have any bloody time!" Kagome shouted in a rage that even Inuyasha was shocked by. (And he is half demon for god's sake!)

"Then take a granola bar and eat on the drive there." He said earnestly, handing her a chocolate chip granola bar.

Kagome grasped it and ran to his car and they sped off to the hospital, many cities away.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome every so often, making sure she was eating the granola bar. He hated that he had to bring this up right before her mother passed away, but he needed to do something. It was his duty to make sure her mother's last memory was not Kagome passing out on her hospital bed.

--

"Sango she needs our help!" Miroku said angrily while looking at his girlfriend sympathetically.

"Look, just let me talk to her. As her best friend I KNOW that she is not going to listen to Inuyasha, and she won't listen to you considering you're his best friend." She claimed frantically, trying to find a way to buy time.

"Are you sure Sango? She is getting thinner by the day. If she keeps this up we are going to have to hospitalize her. We can't just sit around hoping that she will stop!" He replied aggressively, walking towards the calm winter scene that was seen through the white paned window.

"Miroku, she is not on her deathbed. I'm guessing that she is maybe 5 or 10 pounds under weight. This is probably just a phase, if you GENTLY urge her to eat more she will." Sango said, thinking quickly on her feet, hoping he wouldn't realize why she was persuading him not to do anything.

"Alright, we will try it that way." He said while walking across the white carpet and enveloping his lover in a hug.

--

Kagome and Inuyasha both held hands while walking out of the night and into Nagoya's main hospital. (Yeah, it says it is 163 miles away from Tokyo but lets just pretend that it's like 50 miles Kay? :) )

"Hello, I need to see Ms. Higurashi." Kagome spoke.

"Relation?" said the fair haired receptionist, obviously not caring while she typed in the name.

"I'm her daughter."

The receptionist's face suddenly softened and gave her the room number.

"I'm very sorry dear."

Kagome nodded and ran to her mother's room quickly, Inuyasha following behind her and then chose to browse the gift shop so she could speak to her alone.

"Hey mom" Kagome said mournfully while stepping into the white hospital room. The room was depressingly silent, and her mother was clearly weakening by the second, and trying to stay on the earth as hard as she could. It only took one glance for Kagome's eyes to blur with hot tears.

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here that I don't understand_

"Hi sweetie." said Ms. Higurashi, a faint smile upon her blue tinted lips. Her skin was deathly white and looked like if Kagome reached out for her hand she would freeze.

Kagome's brown orbs gave a soft glance towards the blue chair that waited for her next to her mother's hospital bed. She took her time walking over, like each step had left a permanent imprint in her heart.

_Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
I don't need them_

"Kagome I don't have much time left, and I need to tell you something." She said while her eyes clouded with teardrops, looking at her daughter that was so evidently in pain.

_I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable  
_

Kagome looked at to her mother longingly, trying to keep her heart from breaking.

"Kagome I love you so much and I am so proud of everything you do. I may be leaving you but when you go to prom or get married I will be there watching you. When times are tough and you think you're not going to pull through I'll be there to help you and I will always love you, remember that. Don't fret too much though dear, I'm sure Inuyasha can take care of you and if he doesn't I'll be sure to visit him so he finds out what exactly goes bump in the night!" Ms. Higuarshi whispered faintly while giving her loving daughter a wink and a delicate smile.

_Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart_

Kagome offered a cheerless laugh to the unforgiving silence of the room, wiping her left eye not wanting her mother's last thought and memory of her sorrowful crying.

"I will always love you honey, and when times are tough remember that the strength you need is often lying on the windowsill that you didn't know was open." She said in a joyful yet bereaved voice and held her daughters thin hand. Kagome gave a strained I love you, while her eyes fogged with tears.

_Do you remember the way  
That you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored?_

Ms. Higurashi's eyes fluttered shut gently and the dreaded beep cut through the aphonic white room.

_Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
No, I don't need them_

As if in slow motion nurses flooded in carrying in equipment and began to try to resurrect her mother. A petite red haired nurse that held a black clipboard and a finely constructed black pen escorted Kagome into the lifeless numb hallway.

_O, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this_

Kagome watched through the netted hallway window helplessly as they attempted to restore the energy, love, laughter and life back into her mother's body. She knew that she had left temporarily and that she would watch over her from heaven. She slid down the ghastly white wall of the empty corridor and allowed a lone teardrop slide down her angelic face.

_I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
The angel sweet  
Love of my life  
I need this_

"She's really gone…"

_Is it dark enough?  
Can you see me?  
Do you want me?  
Can you reach me?  
I'm leaving_

--

Okay, I KNOW that it's short, but I plan on updating on Wednesday or Thursday and this isn't a huge cliffy or anything, but read the preview below.

_Preview : Chapter 12 , Hold my hand through the darkness_

_Kagome's hands trembled as she opened the oak door to see Sango standing casually in front of her._

"_I can explain!" Kagome shouted frantically, pondering how she had not noticed her before._

"_No, you don't Kagome. I understand completely."_

"_No, no you don't!" _

"_It's okay. Kagome, I'm on your side."_

_Kagome looked at her wide eyed_

"_I'm disordered too."_

_End of Preview_

I'm introducing PREVIEWS! Hells yeah, go me! So I know I sucked at writing that death scene, but I CRIED WHEN I WROTE IT! So you all better appreciate that 

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M ALMOST AT 70!! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, REVIEW. I VALUE YOUR OPINION JUST AS MUCH AS SOMEBODY WHO HAS AN ACCOUNT. HELLS YEAH, GO YOU, YOU RULE! NOW CLICK THAT BUTTON XD OH AND IMPORTANT**

**IMPORTANT!! - I NEED TO WRITE AN ORIGINAL SHORT STORY FOR MY ENGLISH CLASS, AND I REALLY NEED A TOPIC. IF YOU CAN THINK OF ONE NOT RELATED TO ANIME INCLUDE IT IN YOUR REVIEW. UHMMM... IF YOU DO IT AND I CHOOSE IT.. ERM... WELL I WILL PM YOU AND MAYBE PUT YOU IN FOR A BIT PART IN THE STORY X3 Lol not the best prize, but atleast it's something xP**


	12. I'm Too Clever For Your Lies Mrs Fox

Hey guys! Here is chapter 12, I hope you enjoy it. It's short but yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the binge food's mentioned here. They are owned by their overweight sweaty and smelly makers that had nothing better to do with their time than make the rest of the world fat with their creations. NO OFFENSE OR ANYTHING :)

--

Inuyasha carried Kagome to her bed and placed her down on her bed like a fragile sheet of glass. She was paper thin, and everyone was beginning to notice. It's hard to hide bones underneath lies and clothes, but Inuyasha could see her bony wrist and collar bone sticking out prominently. She was already a cracked vase and her mother's death was already starting to tear her in two. Sango was going to drop in soon anyway, and hopefully talk her out of this. Placing a gentle kiss on her flushed cheeks Inuyasha walked out of her silentious room hesitatingly, as if he was walking out of her life.

--

Kagome arose to someone slamming the door downstairs sonorously. There was a note left on her armoire from Inuyasha, letting her know that he wouldn't be home until 7:00 that night. Her eyes turned to the alarm clock and read 5:50PM and she realized that she had been napping for only a few hours. When she burrowed herself back into the feathery soft mattress her chocolate eyes softened as she began to recall yesterday's events and immediately went into an incontinent state. She knew what she was doing and didn't hesitate.

Kagome sprinted to the chestnut armoire and flung it open, diving to the circular black lids of 2 large pink and white striped boxes. Her hands began to dither as she stared in awe at her collection of Twix bars, Pink Twizzlers, Chocolate chip cookies and 3 half pound bags of Doritos. She had deprived her body for so long she didn't know where to start. In a few hurried fluid motions she had ripped open a bag of chips and nearly half of the candy she had hidden.

He eyes glazed over and she began to devour everything in a dreamlike state. Tears were spilling and falling onto the many wrappers and after only a few mouthfuls she was stuffed to the gills. Kagome's stomach ached and she could feel the stomach acid burning in the back of her throat but she carried on stuffing herself silly. Once she felt like she was going to throw up involuntarily she grabbed the gray plastic box and with a look of disgust at her reflection she stuck her fingers down her throat harshly and rid herself of the food that she had such a passionate hatred toward.

Walking over to her full length mirror she lifted up the cotton fabric of her tank top to see the small seamless band that covered her bones. With shaky hands she removed them too see how much more prominent they were. Her ribs and her hip bones stuck out a bit too much. If you looked closely you could see her spine beginning to jut out a tad.

Kagome wiped her tear stained cheeks before yelling fat at her reflection and began to dump the contents of the tub into the white toilet. She sobbed uncontrollably as she slowly meandered over to the sink in a dizzy state and grasped onto the pearly pristine sides of it. Turning the knobs she started to gingerly swash handfuls of the cool water in her mouth.

Kagome turned around to the door she hadn't even thought to close she saw Sango leaning on the white door frame staring at her delighted.

"You know Kagome, you may want to keep a cup of baking soda and water handy when you're purging. It saves your teeth somewhat and is way better than water." Sango responded to Kagome's shocked expression with a smile.

Kagome thought quickly to what to do if somebody ever saw evidence, and folded her arms casually "Look, I don't know what you think you just saw but I was just feeling sick. I gag when I'm sick Sango, you know that."

"Kagome, I understand completely. You don't need to pretend around me. I'm on your side. Besides, if I was Inuyasha or Miroku I would have had the evidence of your binge food."

Sango shot Kagome an over-joyed smile and told her 3 words in confidence.

"I'm disordered too."

Kagome gasped and then whispered hoarsely "But Sango, you can't be! If Inuyasha sent you up here to try to trick me then you can get out!"

Kagome grasped onto Sango's white graphic hoodie in an attempt to push her out of her room but her knees gave out and she slumped onto her friend.

"Hey! Take it easy Kagome! If I was lying then why would I be wearing this?"

With a dainty pale finger Sango pointed to an intricately designed bracelet. It was a beautiful shiny silver adorned with red and blue swirls and _gold._

_Wait, she is lying! All pro's know that their bracelet cannot have another color unless it is the bulk of the bracelet! SHIT!_

Kagome glanced at her own bracelet, and then at Sango's.

"Don't be afraid Kagome, I'm here, and I can help you."

"How?" Kagome said in a fragile and naive voice.

"Tips and tricks… I can keep you on track, maybe teach you to be a little less" Sango paused and looked at Kagome's top rips clinging to the fabric of her deep purple tank top "Subtle."

Kagome smiled and hugged her best friend.

"But Sango, how do they not know? You look perfectly fine!" Kagome said intently, as if she was in a desk ready to take notes.

"Does an apple with a worm in it always look bruised my dear?" Sango said sheepishly.

Kagome giggled and looked up to her in awe, it was too good to be true!

"Well I need to go, Miroku is waiting for me. I'll talk to you later."

Sango got up and left the quiet, cold room quickly.

_She is lying, I can tell. This must be some sort of plot against me. I know it!_

Kagome tapped on her knees and thought about what was going to happen. Sango had seen her stash and see her rid of her food. It was evident that they were going to monitor her.

Walking over to her computer she logged into her secret IM account and was delighted to see a conversation pop up right away.

_**LoOkAtMyWiNgSaLmOsTbReAkInGtHeSkIn: Hey Kags, whats up? U never log on this late. **_

_**SlymChick: My friend Sango came in and told me she was like me, but I KNOW that it isn't true. They have proof now, and I have no idea what to do!**_

_**LoOkAtMyWiNgSaLmOsTbReAkInGtHeSkIn: The same thing happened 2 me last year. It's a tactic some people use that want to "help". If you can't flat out deny it then give in and hide. Hide everything!**_

_**SlymChick: But I can't! They already watch me like hawks, How can I hide?**_

_**LoOkAtMyWiNgSaLmOsTbReAkInGtHeSkIn: First off ur going to need to be so, so strong. Is your floor carpet with wood underneath?**_

_**SlymChick: Yeah, why?**_

_**LoOkAtMyWiNgSaLmOsTbReAkInGtHeSkIn: Before your bloke gets home you need to hide your crisps and other binge foods, then take a hammer to a corner of the carpet and ply up 1 or 2 floorboards. **_

_**SlymChick: Okay, but if they watch me how can that help?**_

_**LoOkAtMyWiNgSaLmOsTbReAkInGtHeSkIn: My mother would look in the garbage when I'd hide food in my hoodies and sweaters so I would stash the food in there until garbage day. If they do make u eat a lot and u can't go running go to have a shower and purge.**_

_**SlymChick: You are the best in the world Alexis!**_

_**LoOkAtMyWiNgSaLmOsTbReAkInGtHeSkIn: No problem Chicky. My mom is so out of order 2day, she want's me to go with her to buy some clothes so I'll talk to u 2morrow. Maybe if I'm lucky I can snag some fab size 0s for inspo. Stay Strong xx**_

_**SlymChick: You too!**_

Kagome logged off the computer unhappily and pressed her ear to the door when she heard rustling.

--

"Inuyasha, it worked. I have proof that she has a disorder. What do we do next?"

--

HA! So there is another short and not very good chapter, but I hope you all think otherwise. Idoubt it, but maybe x3So SO sorry about this, but I honestly was PILED with work and a new crush that I have (He is ADORABLE, AND AWESOME!) lol sorry, but I was preoccupied.

OH, BTW I got 18/20 on my paragraph worth 10 of my mark. Yayzers for me hey?

Well review! A few more chapters and we will get to 100!! YAY! Jumps up and down like a weirdo to embaress the readers

Hehe.. ehem.. sorry. I got excited. RNR BISHES!


	13. Allison, from England to Japan

Holy guys, MY BAD! I seriously was busy latly!. My friend came back from Florida, my English story was due for 30% and I left it until the last second, my birthday was yesterday, my French partner ditched me so I'm now all alone and school is really starting to do my head in!

Well anyways, just so you know this is going to be a bit confusing but I'm trying my best! Wow I literally just stopped typing for like 20 minutes to eat cake and watch Ellen dance... Wow. HERE WE GOOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I do however own this plot.

--

Kagome groggily walked down the soft, freshly vacuumed stairs to see Inuyasha sitting at the dining room table with two pristine plates. Each plate was filled with 2 fluffy golden pancakes, colorful ripe fresh fruit and 3 small fragrant sausages. "Hey!" Kagome said happily, wandering over across the tile to kiss him on the cheek.

_Act normal, everything will be just fine. If you have to eat then eat, just jog it off afterwards._

Kagome hesitated slightly, before she gave a kind smile towards the plate across from her.

"Awww is that for me?" Kagome almost kicked herself for making the words so forced out.

"Yes, Kagome I know that you are-"

"Lets eat!"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes opened wide, but he quickly recovered and watched intently at Kagome's sudden interest in pancakes.

Kagome looked down at the plate, suddenly a large lump of giggly disgusting fat. She gasped and blinked but then saw her large breakfast.

"Is everything alright love?" Inuyasha said accusingly, trying to find his own proof. He knew that Sango wouldn't lie, but Sango admitted she had never seen throw up, and that she didn't see THAT many wrappers. It was a waiting game.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha I need to hurry up and eat though I'm meeting Allison today."

Inuyasha paused and watched her scuff down half a pancake.

"Who is Allison? Have we met her? What about Sango, does she know her? You shouldn't hang around girls nobody knows!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Yasha calm down! She is a friend from England, she has moved down here and she is going to be going to school. I CAN be friends with people not pre approved by you ya know." Irritation was evident in the room.

Kagome quickly ate her breakfast, and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. She began to walk away but Inuyasha grasped onto her hand.

"Kagome, you are eating aren't you? You would tell me if something was wrong right?"

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with love, but the golden orbs had a glint of fear in them. He was scared that Kagome could deceive them all, and when they got hard evidence it would be too late.

Kagome paused and thought what to say. Should she lie? Should she tell the truth? She wasn't sick, right?

"Of course I am." Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek before sprinting out the door.

--

ALLISON!" Kagome shouted, immediately wrapping her friend in a warm welcoming hug. Allison was a tall, very lean girl. You could easily wrap your hand around her upper arm, and she looked weak. She had a perky nose, thin pink lips and light dry brown highlighted hair that reached just above her chest. She was dressed in a billowy white babydoll dress and a beautiful green jacket that reached a bit past her upper ribs and had large buttons on it. Her skin was somewhat tanned and a large smile had spread across her face.

"Ello Kagome!" Allison shouted over the airplanes, an English accent clearly shone through her voice.

"Hey! I'm so glad you're here! Let's go!" Kagome grabbed her hand and they ran over to Allison's brand new silver convertible and sped off to Allison's home.

--

"Welcome to my house!" She shouted excitedly. The house was huge! Large white pillars adorned the entrance, once you had been lucky enough to be welcomed in your eyes immediately flew to the long spiraling staircase.

"Wow, your house is huge!" Kagome said in shock, eyes still staring at the magnificent classroom sized bedroom.

"Oh, you should have seen the one in Wales!" She said happily before getting out her tape measure, scale and notebook.

"Are you ready Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the scale apprehensively "Ready!"

Kagome walked onto the scale sheepishly and saw it land on 7 stone 6. Puzzled, she looked at her British pal.

"It means that you weigh 104 pounds. Each stone is 14 pounds. Anyways, not a bad start, If you get to 6 stone 6 you will be the ENVY of every girl, including that slapper Rumiko."

Kagome nodded and stepped off the scale, and continued to fill her head with more and more weight loss tips. She felt like the world was a string and her anorexia a fiddle.

"What about my friends? They are always on my case!" Kagome shouted, helping Allison cut up a sandwich to throw in the garb-orator.

"Forget about them, they will get bored out of their tiny minds soon enough. Listen, I got to go to a shoot soon so I need to get ready. Can you finish up here and then go for a run?" Allison said winking.

They both burst into laughter and said their goodbyes. Kagome threw the rest of the food into the garb-orator and walked out of the magnificent building Allison called a house. She walked into the busy streets, and walked home to see the dusk approaching.

--

Kagome sat on her comforter and peered through the purple curtains to lay her eyes on the vast black sky before her. She thought back to when she was little and her mother would tell her stories about how each star was a unique young child, each with its own story to tell. She missed her mother's cheery voice dearly, and the warm hugs she would give on the rainy days. Her mother was her home, and she felt like the floorboards had been ripped out from under her, leaving her in the violent storm that was brewing. She could tell her mother everything, and since she had been gone she had felt like death had intricately wrapped a cord around her neck that everyone was trying to pry off, but it was only a matter of time until she suffocated.

She wiped a lone tear from her cheek and shut her blinds. Tomorrow was school, and she had to be rested to deal with another art class from hell.

The loneliness was growing, as was the worrying of her friends and more than friend about her rapidly disappearing figure. Was everything really going to be okay?

--

Yup yup yup! A new character and a whole new can of worms! I hope you all enjoyed it and really sorry for the delay! I'm so excited to write right now. So I'm going to go start reading this new book called Twilight and see what that's all about. TTYL! BYES! –Love, Kiera


	14. The Ice Princess and her Queen

Hey guys! Sorry about the update thing again, my computer was being annoying and not loading, and then I got sick so I thought I would update and then go sleep over at my friends house tomorrow, then come back and spaz out because I have school the day after. Yaaaaaaaaaay. [I hate school SO MUCH. UGGGH. A MATH TEST WORTH 30% AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S ON... AND I ONLY HAVE 60% SO I'LL FAIL IF I DON'T PASS. FUCK!]

Important Note: I wrote a one shot and I'd appreciate it if you guys reviewed it… I have 2 reviews on it.. It's not very well done because I wrote it in about an hour in a burst of creativity but I will probably fix it next weekend.

I hope you all enjoy it! BTW, I skipped Kagome/Inuyasha's presentations so speed things along. :D

--

**BEEP BEEP BEEP… SMASH!**

Inuyasha brought his clawed hand down angrily on the helpless alarm clock that had awoken him from his lovely dream. The radio went off and immediately a professional sounding man's voice echoed in the room.

"Good morning Tokyo! It's 7:30AM on a snowy December day! Up and at em'!"

Inuyasha grumbled and began the 'long' walk to his closet noticing he had awoken a half hour late. On his way he stumbled over his alarm clock cord that was now sprawled out on the floor.

Inuyasha glared at the cord and threw a "Damnitt." it's way.

Walking over to the mahogany closet of the guest room he twisted the handle to have it snap off.

"God damnitt!!" he yelled, very irritable. After he finally opened his closet he chose a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a plain white cotton v-neck sweater. (Sexy smart xP)

Inuyasha strolled over to his bathroom to brush his teeth and turned on the taps only to have the water spray violently at the sink and to spurt up in his eyes.

"GOD DAMNITT! STUPID BLOODY SINK! FUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"Inuyasha?" standing in the bathroom doorway looking adorable in a pair of black hip hugger jeans, a sky blue t shirt and a cotton white long sleeved shirt underneath was Kagome.

"OH! Uh…never mind!" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and tried not to stare at the angel in the doorway that wore a smirk evidently on her pale face. Both of then walked down the wooden stairs and quickly sped off to school.

**----- AT SCHOOL**

"I am so glad that we don't have to wear our uniforms today! It's freezing!" Kagome said through clenched teeth, shivering after only walking a few steps out of the car.

Inuyasha smiled and laughed, hugging Kagome close to his chest. Inuyasha then looked over at the huge crowd that was forming only a few feet from them.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear while still holding her close, snow falling around them, coating their heads in white.

"**KAGOME!!" **Alison's voice rang loudly over the crowd that was surrounding her, plaguing her with questions.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and quickly pulled her out of the crowd by the sleeve of her bright colored band t-shirt and accidentally bumped into (Who other than!?!) Rumiko and Maika.

"Watch where your going Fat as- Oh hello! Your that new model from England! I'm Rumiko, the most popular girl in Tokyo High." (Sorry guys, I couldn't remember what name I gave it.. so now it's Tokyo High!)

"Oh really? It seems you have a problem with my good friend Kagome here, So listen up you harlot. First of all, Kagome is WAY smaller than you are. Second, I would never even think of hanging out with some sort of high street call girl like yourself and finally three RACK OFF!" Alison ended her rant with a quaint smile, the type that exudes confidence and prestige.

Rumiko grabbed onto Alison's shirt and pulled her closer so that only Kagome, Maiko and she could hear. "Oh, so Miss. British Bitch would like to throw around her weight?! Well guess what? I don't care how cool you are or how well you dress, this is MY school and you WILL not be rude too me."

Alison pushed Rumiko off of herself, gave her a smile that said 'Don't think I won't jump you myself' and walked away with Kagome to the school, of course Rumiko couldn't leave things alone and shouted proudly

"Whatever, that Alison girl isn't popular material!"

Alison froze in place, anger arising in her position before turning around to face public enemy #1.

"Rumiko, I'm also not whore material! Guess that's two things you have against me now!" Kagome, Alison and the entire crowd laughed before running into their school.

**--IN CLASS**

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, the lights beaming in his eyes so brightly she could have sworn he was glowing.

"Hey!" he quietly exclaimed, obviously pondering some thought. He had a picture that he had drawn for the project on his desk. A beautiful woman with pale heavenly skin and huge eagle sized wings. Wind blew her waist length raven locks backwards and her features exuded a some-what angelic like glow and warmth. She was dressed in a simple sweet-heart white dress and no shoes, the simplicity made her look that much more gorgeous. In small pink handwriting at the end of the painting was 'Kagome'.

Kagome's cheeks turned bright pink as she turned to look at her picture of Inuyasha standing proudly on a brown steep cliff, a large sword at his side. It was quite well drawn, the colors all blending together excellently. Kagome turned her eyes at her lovely picture once more, scoffing at it, all the while thinking in her twisted head that it was a terrible drawing and nothing even close to perfect and stood up to go get some paints for their next assignment.

As always, the class went silent as Rumiko and Maika walked in, both looking like two harlots crossed with a streetwalker with a little dash of stripper. Their green pleated skirts were hiked up to the highest lengths they could get away with, showcasing their slender pale thighs, their shirts were also pulled down lower, and their bows were blood red and large, trying to draw attention to their average sized chests. The only thing that Kagome could notice different about them was the smirk that was dancing on thin pink lips. Apparently, they decided to wear their uniforms anyways.

Rumiko smoothly glided in front of Maika and tossed her hips side to side seductively, walking towards Inuyasha. She smiled her most entrancing smile at him before running her french manicured hand through his silver hair. She propped her elbows up on the table and eyed Inuyasha lustfully, her hunger for him obviously growing by the minute.

Rumiko suddenly pulled Inuyasha close and purred into his ear before he could react "Well hello there Inuyasha. I think you will find my picture very, very interesting."

Inuyasha pushed her off of him and glared at her picture angrily, if Rumiko was not a girl he would have been ready to throw a punch. He tossed a glance over to her picture, immediately regretting it as he felt rage begin to rise deep in the pit of his stomach. On a large peice of paper was Inuyasha kissing a girl that looked quite like Rumiko, pinning her against a tree lustfully. The picture was drawn incredibly but the mere fact that Rumiko would cross a line like that made him livid.

Inuyasha seethed, angrily tapping his claws against the oak desk. Impassioned anger began to rise as he turned towards the tramp people called Rumiko.

"Rumiko, I am not interested in you that way! I love Kagome, with ALL of my heart! I will NEVER date you!"

Kagome sat down on the stool next to Inuyasha quietly, trying not to draw any attention to herself on the account that Rumiko, possibly the biggest kill joy to Kagome in the world was sitting across from her. Suddenly, Inuyasha scooped his arms around Kagomes small waist and planted a passionate, deep kiss on her lips. Rumiko began to return to her choleric self as soon as the kiss had landed. She was practically being emotionally singed by the sparks that had begun to fly from the two love birds.

Rumiko angrily picked up her picture and presented it too the class, cynically looking over to a lustful Kenji and a fuming Inuyasha. She quickly sat down, waiting for Maika to finish the class her presentation. Everyone was curious about it, considering she was the only person who wouldn't show her picture.

"Okay everyone, I worked really hard on my picture. Rumiko helped me come up with an inspiration for my drawing and I'm really glad she did. I think it turned out PERFECT!" Maika screeched, pulling off the red velvet cloth that covered up her painting.

There on the large canvass was Kagome, or someone who was supposed to look like her. A pigs snout stuck out of her pink complexion and her chubby cheeks jutted out so much you could barely see her eyes. Her stomach ballooned out and make it look as if the seams onher school uniform were going to burst.

Maika smiled evilly, looking out into the crowd for their reactions. Inuyasha's eyes were starting to flicker red, but then quickly turned back to a golden-red, showing how angry he actually was. Rumiko was laughing cruelly, smiling and then folding her right leg over her left and cupping her knees in an attempt to still seem ladylike and innocent. A few students were laughing hysterically at the painting, some were absolutely enraged at the perpetrators picture and some were just horrified and sat still, not sure what too do. was immediately covering the painting back up, scolding Maika indignantly. But then of course all eyes went to a trembling Kagome, who's deeply saddened eyes were beginning to water, her orbs that were always a delicate chocolate color and full of happiness were now being drown is helplessness and the cruelty of the two girls. She stood up, both hands pressed firmly onto the table in an attempt to show no weakness. Her slate colored covered her eyes as she ran out of the classroom, straight to Ms. Hyisha's English room.

Kagome peered through the glass window of the door and saw Allison sitting front row center, all of the boys staring at the back of her head while she answered her questions in her quirky accent. Kagome sighed and knocked on the window, trying to cover her red nose and depressing eyes. Almost instantly Allison asked to be excused and ran outside.

Allison grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to the bathroom as quick as she possibly could. She smiled and wiped a few tears off of Kagome's cheeks and sighed.

"Kagome, what happened?!" she asked soothingly.

"It's Rumiko and Maika... for art class... Maika drew a picture of me with a pigs snout and being as fat as ever... everyone was laughing!" Kagome broke into sobs and began to cry onto the tiny shoulders belonging to Allison. Allison rubbed her hand back and forth on Kaogme's back, going into a thinking state.

"Kagome... I know how we can get them back. Don't you worry."

--

OoOoO! A really bad cliffy? :P Well personally I like this chapter, I think I did a rad job, I don't care if the song Drive My Soul is over played... sorry I just thought i'd slide that one in there. So whadd-ya think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Rad? I really hope you guys like it :)

See that button down there? In the middle? CRYSTAL MOVE YOUR FINGER! Yeah that one! Click on it and say it was awesome! I don't care if you are hungry, WRITE IT! WRITE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIT!

*Changes into robot costume yet again* Must terminate non reviewers that think just because they have no account that gives them an excuse because the can. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

*Changes to automated message* Well.. that got a little violent.... REVIEW!


	15. Drugs?

Let the fun commence ;] I know you've all been waiting for this one...

--

Rumiko strutted over to her locker calmly and enjoying every minute of the jelouse eyes attempting to stab at her scar free soul (Or lack there of.) She placed her perfectly contoured hands on the lock and opened it without hesitating, to only wish she had not. A Huge green bowl of what looked to be fat but was instead a mixture of cheeses and liquids tipped onto the un-suspecting Rumiko, covering her in what to her was a nightmare.

"ACK! STOP LAUGHING YOU REVOLTING LITTLE BITCHES, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she screamed in Rage as Maika and a few of her laidies in waiting attempted to stiffle their laughter and clean off the repulsive mixture from her designer dress.

Laughter rang throughout the hallways as more and more people came through. Then, Kagome and Allison's voices rang higher than the laughter, and they shouted words that would help them get through the day for years to come.

"Wow Rumiko, you sure look fat today!"

Kagome smirked, Allison showed her best ' We win, you lose, DEAL with it ' look she could, and the quickly forming crowd bursted out in laughter at the truely humiliated Rumiko.

Kagome laughed and laughed with Allison as the bell rang, so happy that Rumiko got what she had deserved. Being Kagome however, she did feel one pang of regret, but that was soon replaced with happiness.

The bell had rung soon after the big fat incident, and both Kagome and Allison headed to their locker.

"That was so fun! Thanks so much Allison..." Kagome trailed off, trying to remember the last time Sango did all of this for her. She was a good friend, but did she really understand her?

"No problem Kagome! Guess what tonight is???" Allison announced proudly while placing her history textbook into her very fashionable black tote.

"Stat night? Why are you excited about that?" Kagome divulged, her voice low and chalk full of terrifying thoughts.

"Don't worry, I know you've lost loads." Allison affirmed before shutting her locker.

Sango walked over to the two friends and scrutinized Alison before turning towards Kagome.

"Hey Kags, hows it going? I thought maybe you and I cou-"

"Oh sorry Sango, I am busy with Alison tonight." Kagome said smugly, a bit irritated at the gossiping Sango had been doing with Inuyasha.

"Well how about tomorrow? It's the weekend." Sango said hopefully.

Allison tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave Sango a smug look all the while hooking arms with her good friend Kagome.

"Listen Sango, she doesnt want to hang out with you right now. Toodles!"

Sango's eyes watered as she finally figured out the problem. She immidiatly grabbed her cellphone out of the small pocket of her tight skinny jeans and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Inuyasha? Yeah, i'm coming over, We were wrong about Kagome..." she said cautiously before walking out of the large school.

---- Inuyasha's House

Inuyasha placed his hands as calmly as he could on the hard cold oak that belonged to the kitchen table. He was utterly shocked when Sango had called him, but he needed to know what was going on with Kagome. One minute she is fine, the next they think she has an eating disorder and now a new suspicion?

The door to the huge house swung open violently without hesitation as Sango entered the hallway. She was angry that she was stupid enough to put Kagome through the hell that she had, saying she had an eating disorder when clearly she did not.

Standing up quickly Inuyasha tried to stay as collected as possible, but the suspense was killing him. He stuffed his clawed hands into his pockets and tried not to look like an impatient father waiting for his daughter to come down the stairs, looking like an elegant princess on prom night.

Sango sat down and propped up her forehead with both hands before shaking her head feircly and looking back up at Inuyasha.

"How did we not see it!" she shouted ferociously, not at the dumbfounded Inuyasha that could still be found standing at the other end of the table, but at herself for hurting her best friend so deeply.

"See what sango?" Inuyasha said softly, trying not to bother Sango while she crawled through the trials and turmoils that followed self hatred.

"Kagome, she isn't making herself sick... well I guess she is... but not because of an eating disorder! Inuyasha, Kagome is on drugs!" she said, pushing herself up off the table as if she didn't derserve to sit any longer.

"No, Kagome wouldnt -"

"Inuyasha! Think! Rumiko has been calling her fat, and all of the secrecy and the lies, the being careful! She is obviously taking something to stay and get thinner! You've seen her eat, and yet she is STILL losing the weight! And Allison!" Sango clamored.

Inuyasha stepped foreward, a his hair forming an elegant curtain around his head, and placed a hand on Sango's petite yet muscular shoulder.

"What about Alison?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

"She is a model, she can get her hands on that stuff like candy in your local convienience store! She was probably in contact with her before she came here, just like Kagome said, but giving her advice on how to get the drugs!"

A door slamming and the laughter of two teenage girls were instantly heard throughout the house, putting a stop on the heated conversation taking place in the kitchen.

Alison and Kagome both walked in with their arms interlocked like always, to see a very sad looking Sango and a sympethetic Inuyasha.

"What happened to you two?" Kagome said with a small giggle trying to poke out of her esophogus.

"Kagome, is this true? Have you been taking drugs?!" Inuyasha said angrilly, looking like he was about to attack Allison.

"What? I'd never touch drugs! What are you two talking about!" Kagome shrilled, tightening her grip on allison's arm and taking a step foreward to show no cowardice.

"Kagome, it all makes sence. The getting up late, getting thinner, the red eyes! Kagome we want to help!"

Sango piped up, sitting back down on the chair to massage her temples like she had just scolded a child.

"Sango I AM NOT ON DRUGS!" Kagome was frazzled and angry.

"You..." Inuyasha breathed, pointing at Allison irritably. " You are NOT WELCOME HERE! KAGOME YOU ARE NOT HANGING OUT WITH HER ANYMORE!" Inuyasha boomed, suprising both Kagome and Alison.

"INUYASHA! This is MY house! I will have WHOEVER I want over here. Because I care for you I think YOU can stay here, but for now i'm going to stay in Alison's apartment! Maybe it will give you some time to come to your senses." Kagome then turned on her heels and led Alison up to her room to gather her things.

-- Kagome's room

Alison unzipped a gym bag and began to stuff the 3 binge boxes and various journals inside. Kagome grabbed some clothes and makeup into a seperate bag.

"Don't worry Kagome, it will all be alright. I'm here for ya." Alison said, rubbing Kagome's back with one hand while packing the navy bag.

"You know what, I need to have a break from this insane house. It's just what I need, and what he needs." she said while wiping a stray tear from her angelic complexion.

"Ready?" Alison stated while deleting Kagome's internet history.

Kagome picked up her teddy bear and hugged it closely.

"More than i'll ever be."

And with that, the friends walked out of the house, dependant on eachother.

---

Oh snap. I think I didn't do too bad on that. So did you like it? I hope you did. I'm aiming for atleast 8 reviews this chapter. Lets see what this love can dooooooooo~~ :P

So yeah, I realized I keep forgetting to put the preview so here we goo...

Preview:

_"Kagome, you NEED to look at these pamphlets. Your on drugs and you need treatment!" yelled sango, following behind a frusterated Kagome on the busy sidewalk._

_Kagome whipped around angrilly and slapped Sango hard across the face "I am NOT on BLOODY DRUGS!" _

:O! REVIEW!


	16. Condemned To Perfection

Hey Boys And Girls Of The Fan Fiction Community :P! So Sorry... I wrote this chapter last night. I've been really stressed and really busy. So I hope you enjoy! It starts in Kagome's P.O.V, then MY P.O.V, then Inuyasha's P.O.V

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so eff off.

----

Isn't it interesting how a sad song can echo through the mind of the estranged, and it comes out as a comforting melody, almost lethargic? The melody will often crawl slowly through the mind, leaving no part unscaved and unloved.

Well welcome to my life, the life of the estranged. I know it's the right thing leaving Inuyasha for a day or so, I'll be there on Christmas for sure. He should be over it by then.

I began to stoke the pristine end of the white leather modern chair that had been accommodating me since around 7:00 this morning... it was now 9:00. All I could think about was the way Sango and Inuyasha think i'm on drugs! I mean, I have never touched drugs... why can't they just leave me alone and realize that there is nothing wrong with me. I mean I am perfectly fine, and according to Allison I was getting better and better every day.

Allison glided through the hallway with ease and grace as usual, not a hair out of place as usual, looking perfect like always.. as usual. Today she wore a plum kimono shirt that had silk black strips of fabric outlining the neck line. Her shirt was tucked into a high waisted black pencil skirt, and today her hair came down in curls. She was obviously going for a casting today... I wish I could model...

"Kagome, I need to clean up in here, I was wondering if you could pick up some groceries for me?" she said in her beautiful sanguine filled voice. I didn't know how she did it, If I feel this bad and still look this bad, how much torture was she really enduring?

I stood up from my nesting place casually, and wavered a tad from my lightheadedness, but continued down the wooden path to the french styled doors that lead to the hallway. "Yeah no problem, do you have a list?"

She shuffled around her pocket and handed me a lime green, pink and then yellow stickie packet, binded together by a sloppily placed staple.

I looked outside the window and was pleased to see the sun beaming over Tokyo, and the snow pushed off of the sidewalks.

"See you later!" I said before hugging her small frame and striding out the door. I love to shop, this should be fun!

---

After I was outside I decided to look at the stickies I was given. First, I looked at the green one.

_Celery_

_Apples_

_100% Orange Juice _

_100% Apple Juice_

_100% Grapefruit juice_

_Melon_

_Broccoli_

I rolled my eyes at the pathetic list of food, at least staying with Allison would be good for my waistline. And just when I'd become accustomed to eating salads.

I decided to move onto the pink one, I could tell by the "Drug Store" text that had been scrawled clumsily in the middle that I would not just be picking up tampons.

_2 Bottles of Sunflower Garden Brand Diet Pills_

_3 boxes of Emuden Brand Laxatives_

_Hand Soap_

_Two new Loufa's  
_

_Shampoo_

_Tampons_

_Conditioner_

_Black Hair Dye (Pick one you like, Remember that I promised ;D)_

I happily laughed at the last one. She promised to dye my hair before I went to see Inuyasha.. My hair was black of course, but a little bit of shine might take attention away from my disgusting figure.

I moved onto the last one, which was quickly written, obviously an afterthought.

_Pine sol  
_

_ Erasers_

_Pencils_

_Two Notebooks_

After reading all of the notes I began my trip to the Organic Store too pick up the vegtables.

Writers P.O.V - Pharmacy

Kagome hugged her cart close to herself as she quickened her pace through the crowded pharmacy. There was no time to waste, she could run into anyone here, and particularly she didn't want to run into anyone by the name of Rumiko, Maika, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku.. the list goes on and on.

Her pocket began to vibrate her slender leg, so she flipped open her cellphone.

'_**Kagome, it's Miroku. I have been so clouded with all of this drama I have not been able to say anything to you about your problem. If Sango is right and you are taking drugs-" **_

Kagome continued to search for the diet pills and rolled her eyes until her phone vibrated once again.

'_**then you need to go see a doctor. Don't think you can't pull out of this. Because I am bogged down with homework and my oh so protective mother, I wont see you until the winter ball after Christmas. See you then ~Miroku'**_

The raven haired beauty rolled her eyes as she walked down the aisle to where the diet pills were. She couldn't help but notice a small girl, at most at age seven, tugging on her mothers pant leg.

"Mommy, mommy what are you doing?" the brown haired child marveled, her brilliant emerald eyes trying to unravel the complicated words scrambled about the aisle carelessly.

"Mommy is buying something to make her thin." the mother said, before grabbing a packet of yellow laxatives and heading to the nearest checkout, not even bothering to tell her daughter to come with her.

The small child looked at her arms, her healthy, strong arms and began to pick at the invisible flab like Kagome once had before her mothers death. The scene brought a fresh batch of tears to Kagome, and she quickly brought the bottles and boxes to the checkout that was but steps away.

After waiting in line for about 5 minutes Kagome paid for her items, not without getting a weird yet worried look from the cashier. Kagome eyed her up and down, deciding that she did not know her.

"Liz" as her name tag read was wearing her sandy blond hair in a ponytail that fell in un-intentional waves down her back endlessly. She wore a plain blue vest over a long sleeved white shirt, and below that were her black trousers. Her Blue eyes eyed Kagome expectantly, obviously waiting for her to explain herself.

Kagome thought fast , and eyed Liz's wrist. "Hurry along now, you wouldn't want to get blood over my things." she said confidently, smoothing out her snakeskin wallet in the process.

Liz darted her eyes around to make sure that nobody had heard and looked at her wrist with the same amount of speed. Three small bubbles of blood were arising from the broken surface of the healing cut that ran with 3 others in a perfect little rows. Before quickly putting everything in a dark blue plastic bag for Kagome she muttered something that sounded like a string of profanities.

Kagome then walked out of the store with her head held high, smiling happily to herself until she heard an annoying pest hot on her trail.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" another black haired edgy girl called from behind the crowd, following Kagome out onto the streets.

"Kagome, You need to listen to me and get help! Drugs are not going to help your problems!" Sango shouted as she followed Kagome down the street.

Kagome whipped around quickly, a deadly growling that was usually only heard from Inuyasha was grumbling in her chest.

"How. Dare you Sango. How dare you!" Kagome shouted, prepared to attack Sango viciously as take the appropriate consequences.

"How dare I?! Kagome your on drugs!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Kagome stepped forward towards Sango, wanting to show no sign of weakness she lifter her chin up, letting the sun shine on her face that was twisting in anger.

"I am NOT on drugs! How dare you even tell people that! I can't believe you Sango, it would be one thing if I was actually on them but now you are just spreading rumors!" she shouted, her voice waddling in malice.

"Kagome, you have to look at these pamphlets! Please!" She said, throwing them at her so that they made a nice confetti reaction that was completely unintentional.

That's when Kagome had enough.

Kagome outstretched her arm and slapped Sango as hard as she possibly could, so hard that she could almost feel the stinging searing pain through her fingers. Sango recoiled and grabbed her cheek as soon as the sickening sound had been registered. Sango looked back at Kagome, tears blurring her vision, until she looked at the ground.

Kagome quickly dove and picked up what she could from the blue bag, not even caring about the erasers that were now sprawled out on the sidewalk as well. She managed to grab the diet pills and two boxes of the laxatives before Sango had picked one up.

"What is this?" Sango said, not believing what she saw. Was she right the first time?

"Laxatives!" Kagome shouted, grabbing them out of her hands and stashing them in the bag while still picking up groceries that had fallen out.

"What are you doing with laxatives Kagome?!" Sango boomed, her small figure shaking.

"Uh, I'm feeding them to Allison's pet bird, what do you think i'm doing with them you idiot!" Kagome yelled sticking to her already thought up strategy.

"No.." Sango shook her head, confused.

"Sango, I'd explain but you can just go find a book or something. Everybody uses the washroom, sometimes people need help." she said in a hushed voice, faking a blush and then running back to the apartment, not daring to turn around to see Sango standing in the middle of the snow and sun.

------------------------------------

It's Christmas Morning.

---

Kagome unlocked the door to her home quietly, and placed her bags gently on the floor next to the large front doors. She unraveled her large beige tench coat and placed it on the floor next to it. She then gingerly walked up the carpeted warms stairs and into the hallway.

She opened the mahogany door to Inuyasha's room, and laid a kiss on his forehead gently and affectionately.

-- Inuyashas P.O.V

I awoke to someone kissing my forehead, I swear if it's Miroku playing a joke on me with his cat again I will murdur him in cold blood.

Instead I gave it a chance and opened my eyes, shocked, disgusted and terrified all at the same time.

There stood Kagome, adorned in silky red and green lingerie, it looked like the kind you would see on french models, posing for the latest Christmas photo shoot.

I was horrified.

Kagomes Collar bones suck out uncomfortably, and her ribs were now fully protruding. Her thighs were so small, they looked like she would fit into a size 0 jean, maybe smaller. Her once pale angelic skin tone had turned into what seemed like a dusty yellowish white that covered every inch of the bone rack she called a body.

"What do you think?" she said ecitedly, spinning around inthe center of the room, not realizing each step broke my heart just a bit more.

"Kagome ... why?" I managed to choke out. I was not sure wheather I was going to boom my next sentance or let my words wrap around her like velvet.

"For you silly, I'm perfect now." She said, a sweet smile appearing on her still beautiful face.

For you... her words rung in my ears loudly, I couldn't crawl away from them, they just continued to stay there. I didn't know what to do, maybe it was time to bring her to the hospital.

----

Kso i've been UBER busy I am SO SORRY this is late, I hope you all enjoy it. Peace 3

Preview---

_Inuyasha easily pulled the struggling, vicious Kagome into the crowded white building that was illuminated brightly so they could still see despite the blackened sky's oustide._

_"Hello, I spoke to you on the phone. I'm admitting Kagome Higurashi into the in patient program." _

_---_

:O

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW *Chokes on an apple* REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWREVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW :D


	17. Addiction And Her Name

Hey Guys! Again so sorry I put this up late. I've had so many different chapters written for this part, but I decided on this one. An EXTRA sorry to Poems2Songs cause I said I'd be updating last week D= SORRY POEMS. YOU KNOW I LUBS YOU D;!

KSO I NEED YALL TO LISTEN UP.

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!

GOING RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!!!

I'VE MADE ANOTHER FAN FICTION *GASP GASP GASP* IT'S FOR CARD CAPTOR SAKURA *GASP GASP GASP* PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T WATCH THE SHOW, I THINK IT'S AN OKAY STORY LINE, AND IT'S ABOUT THE SAME TOPIC. SOOO HERE IS THE SUMMARY (full)

Sakura has always wanted to become a model, she models for Tomoyo in a fashion competition and ends up getting a contract from Einjeru Modeling Agency. Very quickly her weight gets in the way of her one and only dream, so she decides to take drastic measures. While trying to keep her modeling from her abusive father, Keep up her modeling for her agency, Trying to enjoy her newly found relationship, can she cope? [Anorexia, Bulimia, Abuse and Possible Rape]

Yep. I've gotten 5 reviews on the two chapters I've put up so far so I hope it's not terrible ^_^ Please review for me 3 LOVE YOU GUYS!

---

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes, trying to suck in air to his screaming lungs. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, her bones… her terrible protruding bones! Nothing he had ever felt before hand could have been a true comparison to the searing pain in his heart. It had felt as if someone had used a cattle prod to brand his heart, broken.

As if in a trance Inuyasha had got out of bed and gripped Kagome's toothpick arms so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white while letting his bangs shower over his yellow, mysterious eyes.

"Kagome, you need help." he spoke in a low warning voice, a statement that Kagome took as a question.

"No I'm fine, Inuyasha let go please." she said in a meek voice that was laden with disappointment.

"No, you're not fine. Kagome you're a rack of bones! Just Skin and bones! This is not healthy! This is horrible!" Inuyasha so desperately wanted to hold her in his arms, and make everything alright… but he knew deep down inside of his heart that it was not possible to help her with just words and love.

"I am in perfect health! Inuyasha stop I'm fine!"

"Kagome YOU NEED HELP!" Inuyasha shouted vehemently before Kagome went limp and deathly cold in his arms. A panic like no other took over his already broken heart and limbs as he tried to wake Kagome indefatigably.

"Kagome! Love, please wake up!" He said softly but urgently, enough that it would wake her.

He continued to hold her in his gentle grip until that grip became terrifyingly tight.  
_  
I wish to feel smaller  
under your sheets.  
I wish for the whole truth  
every time you speak._

_  
_Kagome gradually awoke, and started to gasp for air as soon as she had fully become aware of what had happened. Kagome was also no idiot, and knew her blood pressure was dropping and her body was beginning to fail her.

"Come on Kagome, we are leaving." Inuyasha spoke with the gentleness of a thousand tender kisses.

"But.." Kagome tried to gain the strength to get out of his grip but she didn't have enough energy in her body or soul.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and quickly grabbed one of his T-shirts to cover her very reavealed body. He slipped a large green one over her head and dragged her out the door of his bedroom to his car. He ran inside of the house and quickly packed her some clothes and other items she might find comforting and came back to the car to find Kagome wandering around the garage aimlessly. Inuyasha picked her up gently and placed her carefully in the passangers seat like he was working with a very rare breakable glass rose.

Kagome watched the moon slowly drop below the deep green foliage that they were passing, blurring with the colors of the surrounding houses and glowing street lamps to create one un-fathamable color. Soon trepidation struck Kagome like a lightning bolt as she saw the hospital up ahead. The car was rolling to a stop halt in the parking lot before Kagome could figure out how to run away. Inuyasha walked around the car to get the frightened Kagome out of the seat. He already knew that she would not go willingly, as long as there was some chance she could get out.

_Ignoring me the morning after  
__isn't enough  
and I swear I'm gonna cry.  
I'm sick of tryin' to be tough._

Inuyasha pulled a struggling Kagome into the packed white hospital, not even a step out of place caused by her feeble attempts to get away. He walked up to the counter and tried to speak as calmly and professionally as possible to the secretary.

"Hello, this is Kagome, I need to admit her into your hospital.." Inuyasha spoke nervously, not sure if the lady would admit her.

The young secretary had pin straight brown hair that fell just below her chest that was pulled into a pretty bun but two small sections left to hang down in the front. Large black glasses drew attention to her shimmering emerald green eyes that would have stopped any man if it were not Inuyasha. She was petite herself, and looked as fit as a vogue model which just made Kagome feel even more uncomfortable as she tried to pry at his arm to turn him around.

"Alright, what's your relation?" The secretary asked politely and perfessionally, offering a sweet smile to Inuyasha, that played on her lips flirtatiously.

"Her father died when she was a baby, and her mother recently passed away. She has nobody else, she needs to be admitted." Inuyasha dazzled the petite nurse with a smile that he didn't even knew he possessed.

_And the blood won't stick_

_To the confines of my Veins_

_Your Heart is gonna tear_

_Mine away _

As if controlled by an intoxicating drug, the secretary quickly began to upload a page and position her hands to type.

She smiled sweetly at Kagome who continued to try to get out of Inuyasha's firm hold and then turned back to the saddened but determined Inuyasha.

"I need to know her first and last name and where you need to admit her, this is just the immediate stuff, I'll need you to finish all of the paperwork after she is settled." she asked pleasantly while tapping her perfectly contoured nails on the awaiting keyboard.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, and I need to admit her to the eating disorder unit."

Kagome let her bangs form a protective curtain over her watering eyes in shame as he spoke the words loudly. The various people waiting in the lobby began to stare at her sadly, and whispering things like 'That's so sad' and 'I hope the poor dear gets help.'

The lady tried to keep up her smile but it wavered for just a moment and the couple both noticed.

"Alright please take her up to room 469, you can take her bags up in a few moments."

Inuyasha held a shaking Kagome close to his chest as he practically carried her vertically to her new room.

The room had four earthy green walls and two pictures hung up, each of the 'waiting room' variety. There was one bed with a basic purple spread, obviously meant for a girl. Across the room there was a bookshelf and a television set, a burly radio set and a phone that was sitting on a beautiful oak desk that was placed in front of the windowsill.

Kagome slid over to the window sill and opened it nervously, feeling the soft wind blow through her long hair and chill her to the protruding bones. She could hear Inuyasha walk into the room and hold her close to his chest, but she had never felt more alone or misunderstood in her entire life.

--

So What did you think? I know it's pretty short but I think it's a decent update. And PLEASE remember to review not only this story, but Walk The Runway :] Thanks!

*Preview*

There she lay, broken and cold on the shiny hospital floor. No signs of life, no signs of soul. All color was gone without a trace, her fingernails blue. Still and lifeless, beautiful for an eternity, she would never truely know how wonderful life could have been...

*End of Preview*

-Love, Kiera


	18. Like A Wilted Flower

Hey Skin And Bones Readers! I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Well I'm just guessing that my readers are not as loyal as they claim but I always finish what I start ;D [ PROBABLY JUST IRRITATED ALL OF YOU WITH THAT COMMENT.. MY BAD!] So here is the next chapter in Kagome's somewhat horrific life :P Enjoy 3

---

I opened my new phone and dialed the familiar number of my one true friend, Allison. She has to get me out of this insane asylum…

"Hello?" I heard her answer in her familiar, affable and bubbly voice, only it seemed strained, fatigued and weak.

"Allison it's Kagome you've got to help me! Inuyasha's put me in hospital. I don't know what to do… they are making me eat! I can literally feel myself getting fat!" I cried onto the phone without hesitation, I was hysterical. Everything I'd come to love was being taken away from me, they just cant stand that I'm in control of things.

"Are you serious!?? I'll just…. I'll just go there and sneak you out! You're an adult you should do what you want!" Her voice once again sounded feeble, a certain dullness that I couldn't put my finger on now crept into the mix.

"Okay Thankyou so much! I'll be waiting for you in room 206."

After I said my goodbyes I hung up the phone. Why can't they at least let me not eat for one day. Just one! Tears began to cloud my vision as I caught my reflection in the mirror. I cant even hide it. My depression is starting to creep to the surface, and I will be fine once I'm thin and I know it, it will all go away. These people are out of their minds! What do they know… I'm not skin and bones…

- Writers P.O.V -

Kagome sat on her bed cautiously, rubbing her pale bony hands up and down her legs in a hopeless attempt to sooth her now tangled nerves. She had previously changed into some clothes, her favorite ensembles now hung limply off of her body and she enjoyed it thoroughly. She tapped her toes against the solid white floor while contemplating her options. What could she do once she left? Surely Inuyasha would send her back to the hospital, she couldn't leave the country, and it seemed her only hope was to stay with Allison.

A faint creaking noise was heard in the distance, it made Kagome turn around stealthily to look at her door. Allison stood there, her face distraught in horror while looking at Kagome.

"Oh my god!" she said, sounding like she was chocking back tears.

"Allison?" Kagome whispered in a confused, anxious voice.

Allison closed the door with her foot before breaking out into laughter.

"Am I a great actor or what Kags?" a fit of giggles echoed in the mono chromatic hospital room after she had pointed to the doctors passing through the hallways.

"Are you alright Allison? You look pretty pale. Are you sweating?" Kagome grazed her hand upon her forehead, feeling a cold damp substance linger on her bony fingers, which somewhat frightened her.

"Yeah I'm just feeling a bit off today. You've got to pay a proper price for looking great though hmm?" Allison one again began to chuckle to herself in her strained voice.

"Well let's get you out of here. You're going to have to leave your stuff here, and we have got to be pretty quick. Let's go."

Allison took hold of Kagome's hand, clammy held cold while they walked out of the door. To their surprise, there stood Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Sango seethed at the sight of Allison's petite figure, Inuyasha was strong, anger seeping through his features while Miroku just stood there, worrying prominent in his eyes.

"And where the hell are you off to Kagome?" Inuyasha growled roughly at the sight of them both holding hands, hurt and anger both intertwined together to form a crackling fire that burned bright in his intense eyes.

"That's none of your business! She can do what she wants!" Allison screeched at Inuyasha who then reached out and grabbed Kagome from her grasp.

"Inuyasha let go!" Kagome fought against his hold while Miroku tried to soothe her by saying sweet things like 'its okay' and 'its's best for you'. Sango hid behind Inuyasha, unable to offer a glance towards Allison.

_I was staring at the sky_

_Just looking for a star_

_To pray on or wish on or something like that_

_I was having a sweet fix_

_Of a daydream of a boy_

_Who's reality I knew was a hopeless to be had_

_But then the dove of hope_

_Began his downward slope_

_And im going to leap for a moment that_

_My chances can be grabbed_

_But as it came down near so did a weary tear_

_I thought it was a bird but it was just a paperbag_

Allisons face twisted in pain while she clutched onto her chest, letting out small wheezing sounds.

She began to slide to the ground, still clutching at her chest while her face contorted in horror. Kagome then broke out of Inuyasha's strong grip and ran over to her in a panic.

"Allison!" She screamed, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Hurry get a nurse!" she shrieked at Sango and Miroku.

"Shes not breathing! Oh my god!" Kagome grabbed hold of Allison's limp, cold hand. Tears continued to run down her face, dripping onto her lifeless arms.

That was when Kagome finally broke. The cracks and chips that were already in her vase had now shattered into a thousand glittery sharp pieces.

Inuyasha began to rub Kagome's back, whispering soothing words into her ear. Kagome then clutched to Allison's chest, screaming for her to not leave.

But no matter how loud Kagome would shout, how many tears she would shed, there she would lay. On the stone cold white floor of the hospital lay a beautifully broken girl named Allison Woodworth, dead at age 17. She would never know how truly lovely life could be, or how truly lovely she was.

_Hunger hurts, and I want him so bad_

_Oh it kills_

_Cause I know I'm a mess_

_He don't wanna clean up_

_I've gotta fold cause these hands are too _

_Shakey to hold_

_Hunger hurts but starving works_

_When it costs to much to love…_

----

Short but sad isn't it? I wrote that last sentence for a friend I had, helped me through a lot of times. She died last year, and I miss her a lot.


	19. Shall I Shed My Crimson Tears?

SHORT LITTLE CHAPTER Dx Omg I havnt updated in forever. I blame MATH. And BOYS! XD Well here goes nothing –

Oh by the way.

Check out the song Here goes nothing – NeverShoutNever! Christopher Drew is such a cutie pie I LOVE HIM TO BITS3 tehe XD But yeah check him out :3

Disclaimer: I dunt own Inuyasha. Holy potato. Leave me alone. HOLY HELL! SEE LOOK WHAT YOU DID. YOU FORCED ME TO USE A PARADOX D:

Tears stained her cheeks, as if they were a permanent adornment on her skin. She had become so familiar with depression, she didn't realize it could get any worse.

Kagome held her hair up in a messy bun, two long strands of dry, impeccably unhealthy hair hanging down in the front. She wore a knee length black dress; the top was a large boat neck, the sleeves small princess like balls of fabric. It was a frilly beautiful dress that Allison had given her, a size 0, it seemed fitting.

She continued to stare at her hands, until she caught sight of her own reflection.

"You! This is all your fault! Why didn't you look after her? She was your best friend! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, chocked strained fierce screams, tears of rage sliding down her bony cheeks endlessly. She stood up shakily and walked toward the mirror, much like a curious baby deer that had only just learned to walk. Without hesitation she shoved her fist directly into where her face was reflected, shattering it to a million shimmering pieces. Her knuckles were grazed and torn by the bits of glass, crimson contrasted on deathly white.

She looked at the large pieces of glass left on the mirror, taunting her, chanting in such a melodious voice. She felt as if each and every glistening piece was floating around her head, much like those stars she recalled seeing in cartoons as a child. She suddenly grabbed a piece of glass and walked back to the bed.

Holding up the piece of glass above her wrist, she could see her reflection in the broken glass, much like her mind. Distorted, broken, writhing in self torture and loneliness.

"Oh, lone sliver of lovely gold. Why are you so alone? Do not fret my dear, you shall down be bound with my crimson tears." Kagome chanted , much like the melodious song that was playing in her head. Just as she began to drag the glass across her bony wrist, her hero on his white horse had appeared. But was it too late?

Just as she was beginning to slice her wrist with the crystal clear bit, a tall familiar man burst into the room. The hero had finally arrived on his white horse, but was he too late?


	20. Your Guardian Angel

Okay so, the song used is My Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I don't own it . If I did I'd be typing this from a stylish computer in an upscale apartment...house...mansion...thingy D: in an air-conditioned room D: Here you go~ BTW: I changed my pen name to Kiera Controversy, which is my pen-name I use for almost everything XD Well besides Mabinogi. Which rules. Just btw xD

--

Skin and Bones Chapter 20 – My Guardian Angel

White blurs that I presumed were nurses were pouring into the room endlessly, drowning me, and cutting off my air. I felt my arm being … elevated. A material that felt like a bandage was being wrapped all the way up my arm. As quickly as the thought of killing myself had popped up, Inuyasha had ruined it.

I can't stand it... the fact that she is gone. The only person that understood me was gone, she felt like a faint memory, so far away. I wanted to run after her, to catch her and hold her. To stop her before it was too late… but no matter what I'm never going to be able to go back and change it... and that thought is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. It's my fault that Alison is dead…

-Inuyasha's p.o.v-

They say I should give up on her, but I just can't let her go. If it's the last thing I do I'm going to help her be whole again. She's going to be happy again I swear it. I know she wants to get better... but this thing, this stupid illness is clouding her judgment.

- A few hours later -

Kagome sat in her bed, her eyes reflected what she felt, dead. The empty eyes followed Inuyasha's frame as he walked toward her slowly, careful of each step. His silver hair gleamed in the moon's light, care and fright crowding his always handsome features.

He held her hand with certainty and determination.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_

"Kagome… love. You need to try to eat. I know it seems hard, and impossible, and all you want to do is be alone with your disease… but god damnit I can't lose you!" Tears started to slide down Inuyasha's cheeks and onto Kagome's frail hands.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Upon hearing the words that had never been said, her dead eyes became glossy with tears. She slowly lifted her head and turned to his somewhat terrified face. She wiped his sultry cheeks with a fragile soft hand, which upon graceful touch he noticed was a deathly cold.

_It's ok…_

_It's ok…_

_It's ok…_

"I want too... I hate being like this Inuyasha. It's not what I want. I just can't do it, they want me to eat whole meals and I can't!" Kagome turned around , away from Inuyasha, to face the window in a one last ditch attempt to escape her reality.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"Kagome, if you promise me you'll try, I'll negotiate something with them. Something much more gradual okay? But you have to eat love. I'll be with you here at every meal if I have to, I'll never leave you. I love you." Inuyasha awaited her answer, hopeful. He knew that if she refused… that if Kagome would wither away and be embraced by deaths cold destructing arms. His eyes would never see light again, if it could not be the light radiating off of her beautiful brown eyes. His lungs would never let him breathe in if it would not be the beautiful scent of his love. And worse yet, his heart would never beat in his chest, not one thump, knowing that hers ceased to as well.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Kagome looked down at her hand, coated in her shimmering tears. Suddenly a gust of wind chilled her right to the bone, causing her to look far out into the night. Unbelievable, yet undeniable would be the only way to describe what she saw. A beautiful woman sat on the edge of an old crumbling brick building. Her brown hair whipped around her face, the moons light reflected off of the golden lettering on her band shirt and her black skinny jeans seemed to flow endlessly into the cool crisp night. A smile began to play on the woman's beautiful pink lips before they whispered words that would change Kagome's life.

"Its time."

_Cause you're my  
You're my, my  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

"Kagome?" echoed Inuyasha's worried voice

"I'll try." Said Kagome, smiling out into the night, watching Allison fade away.

_Cause I'm here, for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

 Yep. Allison is Kagome's guardian angel in the end. DO YALL HATE HER NOW!? XD lol. Well review review. And again I know it was short, but I'm a bit busy and I wanted to let you guys know what's going on  Peace babes3 REVIEW :D

Bee-tee-dubbs : On the 28th I'll be out on vacation so I'm going to update that day before I leave to make up for the two weeks I'll be on vacation. AND CAN YOU GUYS BELIVE ITS ALMOST BEEN A YEAR SINCE I BEGAN WRITING S.A.B? =)3 Thankyou to everybody that's been here supporting me from the start I love you guys


	21. Easier To Admit Much Harder To Quit

Nurses ebbed and flowed through the hospitals pathetically dull hallways like a lifeless river, that did not run deep. Kagome sat at a table, with three other people.

The first had long dull lifeless chesnut hair, dry as a desert, and black eyes that could devastate anyone, or atleast suck you inside like a vacume. She was followed by a small yet stout in Kagomes eyes girl, about 16 , who sported a short black bob. Her thick tan skin was covered by a hospital gown that draped over her shapeless figure. Her deep blue eyes were once peircing, but became dull after being followed by the dark bags under them.

The last was a boy suprisingly enough, he had shoulder length black hair, straightened to perfection. His eyes were peircing and blood red. He had a black lip peircing that sat somewhat threateningly on his perfect pink lips. The minute Kagome trailed her eyes downward while her curiosity peaked, she saw his thin pale flesh stretched over his bones. On a second look, she noticed that his face too was gaunt, as she realized hers was aswell.

Each of the three people stared at Kagome as she sat down, analysing her as she had done to them, all making their judgements. The girl with the brown hair tossed her eyes back to her plate, and the thicker one stared at her in envy whilst the boy continued to stare. A new girl at the eating disorder unit was news to them.

Awardly Kagome lifted her boney arms from the plastic chair and toward her plastic cuttlery. She rolled her eyes.

_I'm seeing a pattern here, one that I am not appreciating._

She stared at the food infront of her menicingly, like it was a ginormous bubbling green monster with puss oozing out of its plasma filled eyes. It was a staring contest, Kagome and food, food and Kagome.

Everyones eyes managed to return and leave Kagomes shaking form once more before their return to their own battles, besides the boy.

"Hello." he managed, quite weakly. He outstreached his hand, every vein stood out , one would almost expect them to shoot out from his skin.

"Hi.." breathed Kagome whilst shaking his hand with her slightly larger one. She fought with every fiber in her being to repress the negative comments that began to pop up.

"I'm Aaron. Your..?"

"Kagome." She shifted her eyes back down to her food, in a feeble attempt to escape his calculating eyes.

"What are you in here for?"

"Uh.. Well.. I am what the nurses have been calling the bulimirexic..." Trailed off a red in the face Kagome, embaressed by her choppy awkward sentance, nobody had ever been so upfront with her and it took her aback.

"Oh. I'm an anorexic, theres alot of controversy between the anorexics and bulimics here. Prepare for the worst of it, since your in the middle." He said bluntly, ending his sentance with a wink and a laugh before continuing to chew on his toast.

Kagome smiled and looked down at her meal. Her eyes scanned the white plate menicingly.

_whole wheat bread.. 180 calories... peanut butter... 150 calories at least... milk... must be 2%... 130 calories.. fruit... negative ca-_

She was quickly awaken from her calculations by a nudge from aaron.

"Haha, if you try to count all the calories you'll just phsyc yourself out. Try eating the toast first, if you eat the fruit last it leaves everything on a higher note, if thats even possible here."

Kagome eyed him , and the plate suspiciously. "How would you know? Your thinner than me." she jutted out before accepting how sharp her voice sounded.

Prodding at the toast he smirked before the girl in the bob spoke.

"I'm Nicole, Bulimic, and He used to be even thinner than that. If he was his current weight when he came out he would be out of this hell hole by now." She rolled her eyes before glaring at him, envy coursing through her veins.

"Nicole, dont talk about me like that, I dont mention how you are obese and in an eating disorder unit." He smirked, but it quickly fell once Nicole closed her eyes and withdrew herself from her plate.

In one quick motion she flipped her plate onto the floor and ran back to her room, nurses following like a new entry way had been introduced to the rivers current.

"That was a little mean.." Kagome managed to stiffle.

"True, but she knew better than to say that about me. But enough about us, eat your breakfast, if you dont they will keep you shut inside your room for ages, and I bet i've been assigned as your big brother." Aaron smiled at Kagome, a remarkable smirking smile, one that sparked brighter than a thousand suns. Of course Kagome would never think about another boy like she thinks of Inuyasha, but damn.

Kagome smiled back before putting her toast back down, realizing she had eaten half of it already.

_I lock the door  
Turn on the water  
Bury that sound  
So no one hears anything anymore  
Mirrors lie to me, tell me you can see  
Maybe you won't be able to recognize me now  
I know you can feel, all the things you steal  
And you're taking, you're taking it  
_

"Nothanks, I have had enough for today. Thankyou aaron." Kagome stood up, skakey yet again and walked back to her room.

The walls were animationless, just like their patients. Kagome didnt know how she could get better in a place like this, a hell hole just like Nicole had called it. Everything was white- including the food.

_Feeling so easy  
Make me skin and bones  
I'm always on my knees for you  
You break like it's even  
When you're leaving and  
Thin, where the hell have you been?_

Well sometimes it burns  
Baby I'll wash it out  
It all look so big  
Never mind, I don't feel anything

Before she knew it, she had returned to her room, and the first thing she did was walk towards the mirror. She flipped a few locks of unkept hair out of her face and behind her perky ears. Stroking her cheeks with her pointy fingers, she decided they were still much to fleshy for her liking. She traced the outline of her shape, grinning as she felt the bones, the rewards of her laborous work.

_It only hurt a bit  
I still feel like shit  
And I think you won't be able to recognize me now  
It's easier to quit  
Harder to admit and  
You're pushing me, you're fucking pushing me!_

Kagome left her painful instrument of torture, and sat crosslegged on the uncomfortable bed, she could feel every spring in the mattress, or maybe it was her bones, she really was not sure. She looked down at her legs before shutting her eyes.

_Laughin' like it works  
Bleeding like it don't hurt  
Knock you off your feet  
Even if you need me  
Tear you apart, and I hate how I need you_

_Please give me the strength to love myself more than I love my bones_

_Give me the passion to say screw you to the mirror and say wonderful to my hips_

_Give me the gratification to pick up that apple without guilt_

_Give me the wisdom to become bigger than the massive white void I turn to with my feelings_

_And most importantly, let my shoulder blades break free into beautiful wings that know no boundries of this world, and let me fly away from this mess..._

----

=] im back!!! So you think aaron is nice ? yes? no? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE! I have plans my lovelys, plans. XD

PS: The song is Skin and Bones - Marianas Trench. Its the inspiration for this chapter3

PPS: I had NO SPELL CHECK because I dont have my writing program on this computer, so bear with me on the most likely many spelling mistakes XD


	22. Small Victories, a Friend and a Foe

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And auld lang syne!

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne……

Happy New Years Eve everybody! Are you counting down the minutes to 2010? I sure am :O Well I've typed up 3 chapters for Skin and Bones and I totally forgot to upload them, so expect a new chapter very very soon! And here we goo…

---

A loud, abrupt knock awoke Kagome from her pleasant slumber. She groggily rolled over onto her side and looked with vacant eyes at the metal door, shaking slightly as it received the blow of the hand from the opposite side. She closed her eyes delicately and exhaled all the air in her lungs, and sucked in air until they burned.

"Who is it?" she answered in fake enthusiasm while she rolled into a sitting position in her green striped pajama outfit.

The hospital's eating disorder unit director, Gloria, opened the door slowly. She was followed by Aaron and another nurse, their steps making a slight drumming beat against the cold polished polyurethane flooring.

The director wore a pair of beige khaki pants, and a simple navy blue polo shirt. The nurse wore her usual uniform, a clean ironed white dress, her name tag glistened in the floresant ceiling lights reading "Mika". Her white hair, which was expecially luxourious and shiny her her age, was pulled back tightly into a bun, which exagerated her wrinkles, giving her a hairless cat like appearance. Aaron stood behind them all, wearing black skinny jeans and a tight turqoise shirt, the colors being broken up with a white studded belt.

Kagome blinked at the three people, which seemed like quite the meager reaction to her, and pasted a slight smile on her face at the sight of the overly nervous Aaron.

"Hello Kagome, I'm here to personally appoint Aaron as your 'Big Brother'. A Big Brother or Sisters job is to guide and look out for their little brother or sister. I hate to have to leave so quickly but I have a lot of paper work to go through this morning. I look forward to talking to you soon Kagome!" Gloria's mouth stayed in it's perfect straight line while her ocean blue eyes expressed hopefullness. She then walked quickly out the open door into the busy melodramatic hospital halls.

The nurse smiled at Kagome, her skin pulling back as she did so, which made Kagome stifle her own giggle. She spoke quietly and shyly when telling Kagome that Aaron would bring her to the cafeteria where everyone in the unit would be eating breakfast. Kagome decided that despite the elderly womans somewhat strange appearance, she was quite a sweet and lovely woman and she looked foreward to seeing her the next day.

Aaron left the room for a few minutes while Kagome changed into a baggy blue sweater and a pair of grey skinny jeans. She slipped into a pair of black and grey ballet flats, adorned with a small bow. She didn't bother with her hair because to her it really didn't matter.

Kagome followed Aaron sprightly but her stomach could not help but arc, twist and convulse as she saw the people she would be eating with. Looking down at herself and then the small group made her feel behemothic and bulky, though in reality she was really emaciated and etheral. Nurses were standing near the doors, pretending to work, when their real purpose would be to capture anyone who attempted to run away. Her and Aaron sat at a table with two other girls that were bony and thin like the rest.

Kagome scanned the food that was placed infront of her, a single piece of toast with fruit on the side. A glass of cool, ice filled water was sitting to the right of the bleak grey tray. Suprisingly enough to Kagome, the food was not all that bad. She ate about half of the toast and all of the fruit, and gulped down the ice water. She was about to take another bite out of her toast when she heard the disheartening cry of one of her peers.

"I'm so sick of this fucking mad house! I'm not eating this!" She was immidiatly consoled by two of the nurses who stroked her hair and rubber her back while one restrained her and walked her back to her room.

Kagome was shocked by the girls outburst, and immidiatly felt immensly guilty about what she had eaten, as if she had just commited the worst sin possible. She looked down at her now bloated stomach and pushed her tray away with a quick hand. Aaron pushed her tray back at her almost instantaniously. When she looked up she noticed that he had already eaten his breakfast, and he was scanning her tray one momment and then looking at her with soft eyes. Kagome's eyes watered slightly as she shook her head at him.

"I can't eat anymore.." she said, though it had become apparent to Aaron. He nodded and grabbed her hand loosely, and pulled her out of the room.

"Don't worry you'll get there. Just the fact that you ate what you did was outstanding."

Kagome smiled faintly at him, and walked back to her hospital room to phone Inuyasha.

Aarons P.O.V

I watched Kagome through the window in her door as while she phoned her boyfriend. Her thin frame was bent over as she spoke.

_She doesn't know how much I want her, how much I need her…. and she will have me too, wheather she likes it or not.__That's right Kagome, take the bait. When you least expect it is when I'll pounce._

_---_

_DUN DUN DUN DUUUN, DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN DUN DUN *piano solo*_

_=D So is Aaron good or bad to you? What is he going to do? Is Kagome really getting better? WAIT TILL NEXT TIME ;D _


End file.
